


Breaking Innocence

by LarryShipperForLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Addiction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assult, Bottom Harry, Harry-centric, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Possessive Behavior, Sex Toys, Submissive Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryShipperForLife/pseuds/LarryShipperForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shots based around Harry. Send me prompts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Formerly called Perfect Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Started With a Party

**Author's Note:**

> This and the next three? One-shots are ones that I had on another book, but I deleted it to make this one. 
> 
> Prompt: Harry loves partying and flirting but guys get the wrong idea and think he will sleep with. While he is okay with a bit of groping/ kissing, he is actually still a virgin and always makes excuses to get away. One night, a guy won't take no for an answer. Up to you how it ends :)

Bodies pushed close together, alcohol smell clear in the air, their hips move intensely to the beat of the music, forgetting the worries of the world as they zone in on the amazing feeling. Harry moves his hips dirtily to the music, teasing the nameless man behind him to no end as he pushes his bum onto the man’s hard on. The man grips his hips hard and pulls Harry’s back to flush against his chest. The man attaches his lips to Harry’s neck, earning a filthy moan from the curly haired lad.

“Hey, why don’t we get out of here?” the man asks, his lips skimming Harry’s skin from his shoulder to his ear. Harry tenses a bit, not that the man notices, and pulls away.

“Sorry, not really my type.” Harry says, winking as he walks away with a little more sway in his hips than normal to tease the man he just left. Once he’s out of the man’s sight he focuses on finding one of the boys, he kind of wants to go home now.

“I’ve been looking for you all night babe.” a voice whispers in Harry’s ear, making the surprised boy shiver. The person turns Harry around to face them and Harry’s met with crystal blue eyes.

“H-Hey Niall.” Harry stutters, not used to being this close to one of his best mates in this kind of environment. Unlike everyone believes, Niall is not the innocent one in the band, Harry is. Everyone -except Ed and Nick-, including the boys, believe that Harry shags anyone he can get his hands on. That couldn’t be farther from the truth. Harry is the only virgin in One Direction and has been since the end of X-Factor when Niall lost his, no one knows that though.

Harry is the poor victim of the media as ‘the womanizer’ and ‘the flirt’. He may be a huge tease and a huge flirt, but he is no womanizer. He treats his girlfriends and boyfriends like royalty as he believes everyone should treat their partner.

“Why so nervous Harry?” Niall asks, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling their bodies tight together. Harry feels Niall’s hand start to wonder and tries to compose himself.

“I-I’m not.” Harry says as he feels another -taller than Niall- body push against his back.

“Then why are you stuttering babe?” he hears the smooth voice of Liam ask from behind him. Harry lets a squeak escape his lips as he feels Niall’s hands settle in his back pockets, pushing their crotches together as he gropes his small, cute bum.

“It’s the alcohol.” Harry says to himself about the boys’ actions, getting ready to tease these two clearly drunk -they would never do this sober- boys to hell. He hears their song ‘Rock Me’ come over the speakers and smirks. He rocks his hips in between the two boy’s bodies, one hand on the small of Niall’s back and the other thrown back with Harry’s head on Liam’s neck.

He alternates between grinding his crotch onto Niall’s and rocking his bum on Liam’s hard on. Liam and Niall start attacking his neck as he starts to sing the lyrics in their ears.

“I want you to rock me,

rock me, rock me yeah.

I want you to rock me

Rock me, rock me yeah.

I want you to hit the pedal,

Heavy metal, show me you

Care

I want you to rock me,

Rock me, Rock me, yeah.” he sings seductively as he moves his body in a way that makes the boy’s go crazy with want.

“R. O. C. K me again

R. O. C. K me again

R. O. C. K me ag-ga-in yeah.

(I want you to)

R. O. C. K me again

R. O. C. K. me again

R. O. C. K me ag-ga-in yeah.” he rocks his hips harshly against the two boy, earning a moan from both. They both push on Harry, making him sandwiched tightly between the two.

 

“I want you to rock me,

rock me, rock me yeah.

I want you to rock me

Rock me, rock me yeah.

I want you to hit the pedal,

Heavy metal, show me you

Care

I want you to rock me,

Rock me, Rock me, yeah.” he finishes the song with a thrust and a push before getting out of the two turned on, drunk boys’ embraces.

“Thanks for the dance boys, but I have two go find the two other drunk idiots before they get completely smashed. Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be back.” Harry winks as he walks away, over exaggerating his hip sway, making it 10 time more noticeable than with the man earlier.

Harry sighs as he realizes 2 things.

1) That him and he’s two straight best friends dirty dancing will probably be world wide news tomorrow.

2)He just dirty danced with his two extremely hot and extremely straight best friends.

He smiles slightly and shakes that surprisingly nice thought (He can turn straight men gay for a few minutes) out of his head. He walks into the kitchen, hoping to find a tan skinned bad boy, since he knows he’s probably going to do everything he can to get a girl home and that’s what Harry wants to avoid. Zayn is dating Perrie, Zayn loves Perrie with all his heart, everyone who knows him knows this. But when Zayn is drunk he is a complete slut, even if he loves Perrie with everything he has, he won’t turn down a shag.

Harry continues the way through the house, not finding any sign of the two boys. He runs a hand through his hair and walks outside where he’s hoping the two are not drunk -that isn’t likely- and having a nice conversation on the patio.

“Lou? Z? You guys out her-” Harry was cut of by being pushed against the wall and lips being pushed against his. Two hands pinned his arms to his side and a body pressed to his. He opens his eyes, after the pain in his back was gone, and sees tan skin and honey colored eyes when they pull back. He also sees a chestnut fringe and ocean blue eyes make their way towards them.

“Za-Zayn? What are you doing?” Harry asks as he feels Zayn’s hand slip under his shirt and kisses his neck.

“We saw you out there Haz.” Louis whispers, in Harry’s ear. Harry hadn’t even noticed he had gotten this close. “Dancing so dirtily with Liam and Niall.” Harry feels himself getting hard at the tone of Louis’ voice. He can’t help it, he’s loved this boy for four years and never in those four years would he have thought Louis would be talking to him like this.

“It’s not fair that they get to have all the fun now is it?” Louis asks as he pushes Harry off the wall and squeezes in behind him. Zayn allows Louis to flip Harry around before kissing the back of his neck, giving him shivers.

Louis takes Harry’s wrists and smirks at the flustered boy. He moves Harry’s hands so they are on his bum loving the way that Harry’s eyes widen.

“You know…” Louis’ small hands move to cover Harry’s big ones, making Harry’s hands grope his ass. “I would only let you do this Hazzybear.” Louis moves his hands to Harry’s crotch, palming him through his jeans. Harry bits back a moan, squeezing Louis’ arse, a sound of encouragement leaving Louis’ lips.

Louis palms Harry harder, connecting their lips in a heated snog as Zayn grinds on Harry, placing love bites everywhere.

“Why don’t we leave and finish this at home?” Zayn suggests, Louis humming in agreement. Harry tenses at the suggestion and scrambles to get out of the two boy’s hold, scratching the back of his neck.

“I-I’m quite tired. I-I’ll probably just head to my room and sleep.” Harry says awkwardly, backing away only to run into two more bodies. He looks behind him to see the two boys he left on the dance floor looking at his body hungrily. He tries to back away from them, but remembers Zayn and Louis.

“You can’t leave us like this Harry. You caused these.” Liam says motioning to the four boy’s erections.

“Now you need to get rid of them.” Zayn finishes, all walking closer to Harry.

“N-No. You guys are d-drunk. You sh-should catch a c-catch a cab home. I’m taking t-the car.” Harry says, running through a space between Louis and Niall, somehow avoiding their hands that were trying to pull him back. He weaves his way through the crowd and out the front door. He races to the car, wanting to get to the hotel as fast as possible.

He opens the door and sighs when its shut. He rests his head on the steering wheel and calms his breathing. He couldn’t believe what his four straight best friends were suggesting… That. Harry is openly bi-sexual so the boys probably thought he wouldn’t have a problem with it, but he does, especially all four of the at one time.

He really only has eyes for Louis, who is with Eleanor mind you, so that’s off the table along with Zayn who has Perrie and Liam who has Sofia. All three girls, yes, even Eleanor, are extremely kind and caring and Harry would never do anything to hurt his three closest girl friends.

Then there's Niall -who he could possible see a relationship with, not really though- who has this mystery girl. He would never do any of that with them with the circumstances.

“I just hope that they won’t remember this in the morning.” Harry thinks as he pulls out of his parking spot.

***

Two weeks later they are back home, much to Harry’s happiness. A week after the party, though, Harry started to get scared and nervous by the extra attention his band mates are showing him. Before there would be a few pecks on the cheeks or nose, a pat on the bum, or sometimes a love bite if they were feeling extra rebellious, but now its like they can touch Harry however they want.

Whether its snogging the living daylights out of him or full out gropping his bum or crotch without his permission. Giving him love bites the size of Jupiter or glaring at anyone who comes near him -each of the boys had threaten Ben, Ed, and Nick at least twice-, keeping him pressed to at least one of their sides at all time, in front of fans or in private.

The thing that worries Harry the most is how many times the boys have tried to get him in bed in the past week. He’s been pushed against walls, his shirt has been ripped off, he’s been pinned to the bed, and then Louis just flat out asked if he could fuck him. Harry, though, has always had an excuse. Meetings, signings, he was too tired, he felt sick, anything he could think of. The boys won’t give up however and Harry’s had about enough of it.

Right now he’s sitting in his room, the door locked, headphones in, while the rest of the boys fight over who gets to sit by him during the movie. Little did he know the boys were actually getting ready to put their plan into action.

***

“Hey.” Harry says, answering a skype call from Nick. He makes his screen unavailable and continues to put his clothes that he has procrastinated putting away for a few days away.

“Hello Hazzybear. Why are you hiding that beautiful face from me?” Nick asks pouting. Harry rolls his eyes.

“Because you wouldn’t be seeing my ‘beautiful face’, you would be seeing my jean covered crotch.” Harry tells him, folding jeans and putting them away.

“So what’s the problem? Take the jeans off and we can have video sex.” Nick suggests with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Harry scoffs.

“I give you one (and the first one he’s ever given) hand job and you return the favor, you just think you have all rights to my body don'tcha?” Harry spits out sarcastically, chuckling when he sees Nick nod.

“Of course, that’s obvious. I wrote it on your hand.” Nick reminds him. Harry lets out a chuckle at the memory of Nick writing "Harry's body is property of Nick Grimshaw". Harry smiles fondly at the memory.

“Now put the damn video on.” Nick's commanding, teasing voice takes him out of his daydream. Harry sighs and put the on the video.

"Happy?" Nick nods

“Yes, thank you very much. Anyway, do you think you could sneak away from your four fake boyfriends long enough to hang out with your actual boyfriend?” Nick teases while Harry rolls his eyes.

“First, just because I’m bi doesn’t mean you’re my type-”

“Of course I am. Tall, dark, handsome and gay is your type. All of which I am.” Nick interrupts him. Harry hates it when Nick teases him like this.

“No, my type is short, curvy and Louis.” Harry chuckles.

“First, everyone is shorter than you giant.” Nick mutters. “And what about Liam. He’s quite fit, Zayn and Niall too.” Harry laughs.

“You only call me so you can talk about how fit my best friends are, don’t you?” Harry teases, flopping back onto his now cleared bed.

“No, but come on you can’t deny they're all incredible fit.”

“Yes, Nick. They are all incredible fit and str-ai-ght. I swear you only like me for my friends.” Harry jokes, knowing that Nick has a crush on him and so maybe he returns it a bit, no one needs to know that though.

“No, it’s just a bonus that you have four incredibly hot friends, who, as of recently, hate me with a burning passion.” Nick says so seriously Harry starts to laugh harder. Harry can never stop laughing when Nick acts like this.

“First, Lou has always hated you.” Harry ignores Nick’s ‘because he’s a tosser’ comment and continues. “Maybe he told the other boys why he hates you and that’s why they hate you now.” Harry says, laying on his stomach and kicking his feet in the air like a teenage girl, getting on his tablet and on tumblr.

“Ah, yes, Louis the Tommo Tomlinson. The man who hates me, for absolutely no reason might I add, and turned the rest of your band against me. Makes perfect sense when before we were all such good friends.” Nick says sarcastically in the voice he knows Harry loves.

“You know what, maybe I will date you.”

“Ye-es-ss” Harry giggles, just at seeing Nick fist pump the air.

“What changed your mind. My humor, my awesomeness, my devilish good looks?” Nick asks, hitting a stupid pose that has Harry blushing in embarrassment just by being Nick’s friend, maybe boyfriend soon, who the hell knows.

“Your idiotic behavior.” Nick glares at Harry, smiling not even a second later by how cute Harry looks.

“Okay, but seriously. Do you think you can sneak away long enough to come see a movie with me and Ed?”

“A date with you and Ed? I wouldn’t miss it.” Harry spits out sarcastically.

“Harry, seriously.” Harry gives Nick a doubtful look before giving him a ‘one minute’ finger. Nick nods and Harry gets up, quickly and quietly, walking over to his door. He opens it a tiny bit to look out in the hallway. He opens it more, not hearing anyone in the house. Maybe the boys left.

Harry shuts the door quietly and locks the door. Going to his closest and picking out clothes.

“I think I can, I don’t hear the boys so I’m figuring they left.” Harry takes off his shirt, giving Nick his own strip show, too bad he was only doing to save time.

“I’ll be there in ten?” Nick asks, not so subtly looking at Harry’s body.

“Yeah, but park a block down from here, just incase.” Harry says. He feels like he’s talking to an old boyfriend his parents didn’t like. He had done the same exact thing, sneaking out with him, except now he’s trying to sneak away from his four best friends with his other best friend. Weird huh?

“Alright babe, bye.” Harry rolls his eyes fondly at ‘babe’ and continues to get ready quickly. Five minutes later he’s locking his bedroom door from the inside before shutting it, planning to sneak in through the window later, and walking quietly down the stairs, seeing the boys watching tv in the living room.

“Must of found a movie.” Harry thinks as he sneaks quietly over to the front door, slipping on his shoes and grabs his coat. Just as he puts a hand on the door a hand is place over top of his, gripping his hard.

Harry, feeling like he literally jumped out of his skin, turns around to see four angry boys behind him. He sees that its Louis’ hand who is on top of his, his grip beginning to get tighter and tighter.

“Where are you going Harry?” Louis asks harshly, ripping Harry’s hand away from the door, sliding his fingers through Harry’s, locking their hands together in a tight hold.

“Just, erm… Just out.” Harry says, trying to tug his hand away from Louis only to get two pairs of arms wrapped around his body, Niall in the front, Liam in the back, holding him in place.

“What-”

“Just out?” Louis hisses in his ear, biting behind it harshly. “Or to go hang out with Grimshaw and cheat on us?” Harry’s eyes widen in confusion as he tries to register Louis words.

“C-Cheat on you? All of you?” Harry asks and the four boys nod, pressing closer to Harry.

“Are you guys drunk? I’m not dating any of you! Every single one of you has a girlfriend other than Niall who has that mystery girl and you're all straight! What the hell is wrong with you?” Harry asks, kneeing Niall in the stomach, elbowing Liam in the ribs and ripping his hand away from Louis, only to be caught by Zayn. Zayn grab Harry's arms and forces them behind his back, turning him around to be met by Louis' cold features.

Louis glares at him, grabbing his chin and forcing Harry to look at him.

“Go up to your room while I make sure you didn’t hurt them too much. I’ll be up to deal with you later.” Louis spits, nodding at Zayn who takes him to his room.

“Unlock it.” Zayn spits out, pushing Harry towards the door. Harry takes out a key and puts it in, unlocking the door, hiding it in his jacket.

“Give me the key.” Zayn demands, giving Harry’s bum a grope. Harry holds in a whimper before giving Zayn a fake key, a key that looks identical and fits in the lock, but won’t actually work. So glad he got that for when he and Louis got into fights.

“Good boy.” Zayn praises, kissing Harry sloppily before pushing him into the room. Harry hears locks locking, one of the boys had put another lock on the door, using a combination lock, the day before. Little did they know that Harry did the same to the inside. Once he hears Zayn walk away he locks the combination lock and the lock on the door before he hurriedly sneaks out the window. He runs to Nick’s car as fast as he can, telling him to drive before he even gets in the car.

Nick drives away before the door is even shut.

***

“They what?” Ed asks in complete shock.

“You’ve got to be joking.” Nick says angrily. He couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“Harry, I don’t think you should be around them if they’re acting like this.” Ed says, taking a hold of Harry’s shaking hand. They haven’t even gone to the movies yet.

“He can’t be around them when they’re like that.” Nick says, taking Harry’s other hand.

“I-It’s not like I can just m-move. Where am I g-going to go?” Harry asks, looking at his two best friends.  

“You can come stay with me, but god Harry, you can’t stay with Louis. Who knows what could happen.” Nick exclaims, pulling Harry into his arms and kissing his head, feeling Harry relax slightly.

“W-Will you come with me to get some of my things?” Harry asks Nick, still shaking a tiny bit.

“Of course, I would come with you whether you liked it or not.” Nick says, earning a small chuckle out of Harry. The three boys stand up and Harry hugs Ed tightly. Ed whispers word of encouragement in his ear and then the boys head their separate ways.

***

“I have my door locked from the inside, they can’t get in. I’ll be right back.” Harry says, wanting to face this alone because, these are his best mates, they wouldn’t force him to do anything right? They wouldn’t want to hurt Harry, right?

“Are you sure?” Nick ask, grabbing Harry’s hand. Harry nods, before going to get out.

“And Harry?” Harry turns back around.“I’ll be in there if you aren’t out here and in this car in 15 minutes.”

“Be careful.” Harry nods before he gets out, jogging his way sneakily down a block to get to his and Louis’ shared house. He sets the ladder up against his window and climbs up, opening it carefully. He crawls into his room, something feels off. He looks around his room for something, but instead finds the room looking normal.

Harry shakes his head and goes to his closest, pulling out a suitcase, rushing to put clothes inside of it. He pulls out random shirts from his closest and random boxers and pants from his drawer. He throws everything in his backpack.

“What do you think you’re doing Haz?” a voice asks from behind him as arms wrap around his waist, pulling him into a body. Louis' voice. Harry shudders in fear as Louis skims his lips all over Harry's neck, pulling down his shirt to kiss his shoulders.

“I-I was just going to go stay with Nick for a while. I-I just t-thought you could use s-some alone time with El-Eleanor, your girlfriend.” Harry stutters in fear as he feels Louis hands roaming his body, groping his bum, rolling the pads of his thumb over his nipple, scratching his nails over Harry’s abs, and finally, slipping his hand into Harry’s tight jean. He wasn’t turned on, it’s just that he wore extremely tight jeans.

“You haven’t realise that she’s just a beard yet?” Louis asks, rocking his crotch into Harry’s bum while he pushes Harry back into him with his hand, slipping it farther and farther into Harry pants until he finally grabs his length, giving it a squeeze as he rocks harder onto him. He moans at the feeling of Harry, Harry’s smell, Harry’s sounds, Harry’s struggles to get out of his grip, everything Harry in that moment.

“L-Louis s-stop!” Harry cries out, trying to get out of Louis’ grip, but he’s just too weak.

“I’ve waited for this for four fucking years Harry. I’ve wanted you since day one, but you were so fucking oblivious.” with one last roll and tug, Louis turns Harry around, pushing him on the bed. “I’ve been in love with you for so long, but you didn’t fucking care did you? You just teased the fuck out of me with all the kisses and touches and saying Larry was real. Well it’s real now, whether you like it or not.” Louis says, crawling on top of Harry, grinding down on him.

“Don’t fucking move.” Louis growls, kissing Harry’s lips roughly before going over to the window and closing it, locking it and putting the blinds down, shutting the curtains for good measure. Harry whimpers as he watches his best friend go over and opens the door, letting three more -half naked- boys inside. Harry lets tears flow from his eyes as he watches the four boys walk over to him.

“Get him naked and on his knees.” Louis commands, starting to undress himself as the three boys walk over to Harry’s shaking, crying, terrified figure.

“P-Please, just s-stop. This isn’t funny.” Harry pleads, crawling away from his best friends who crowd around him.

“Who said we were joking?” Niall asks, smirking as he grabs Harry’s bum.

“You let every other guy have a turn at that cute little bum.” Zayn starts, pulling off Harry’s shirt.

“Now its our turn to have a piece of it.” Liam say, unbuttoning his jeans, slipping them off along with his boxers while Niall and Zayn hold Harry down.

“G-Guys d-don’t. I-I’m still a v-virgin, I haven’t had s-sex with anyone.” The boys drag him off the bed and in front of Louis who is now sitting on the bed, tugging at his hard cock. “Please don’t do this!” Harry begs, shaking his head from side to side as one of the boys takes ahold of his curls and put his face near Louis’ dick.

“Well then, we’ll just have to go easy on you then hm?” Louis chuckles evilly as he takes Harry’s head away from Zayn and pushes his dick against Harry’s lips. “Use those pretty lips and get my cock nice and wet because we forgot to bring lube.” Harry squeezes his eyes shut and prays for this to be some cruel joke before taking Louis in his mouth. Louis could have exploded at the sight. Harry’s pink, plump lips wrapped tightly around his cock, his fingers wrapped tightly in his curl as he guides his innocent mouth up and down, tears streaming down his face.

“Ugh, you mouth is perfect.” Louis moans as he starts to fuck Harry’s mouth, choking him. Harry struggles to get away, glaring up at Louis. He lets his teeth start to bite down only to get tugged off.

“Better keep your teeth away Harry or you’ll regret it.” Louis growls. He pushes Harry back on him, forcing Harry to deepthroat him. Harry chokes, his throat burning and more tears fall from his eyes.

“Touch yourself Harry, get nice and hard for me baby.” Harry does as he’s told reluctantly. Stroking himself, feeling disgusted as he hears four moans come from his friends.

Louis soon pulls Harry away and tugs himself a few more times before coming all over his face. Louis moans softly as he sees his seed all over Harry's tear stained, innocent face. He wipes some off of his chin, holding it to Harry’s lips which Harry sucks on hesitantly, just deciding to give them what they want so he can call the cops on their asses.

“Tie him up, open him up for me will ya Ni?” Harry’s eyes widen in fear and glares at Louis with hatred.

“Fuck you!” Harry croaked out, his voice raw and scratchy.

“Careful what you wish for babe.” Louis says, kissing his lips when he was pulled up in front of him.

Five minutes later Harry is tied to the bed by each limb with Niall’s tongue lapping at his virgin hole eagerly. Harry’s mouth is covered by Zayn's lips to stop the neighbors from hearing his screams and protests.

“That’s enough Niall.” Louis snaps, completely hard from watching Harry struggle. Louis walks over to Harry, ripping Zayn's lips off of the younger boy.

Louis climbing between Harry’s open legs. “I’m gonna fuck you, then Zayn will and Niall will ride you. Then you’re going to ride Liam and I’m going to join in. How does that sound?” Louis asks, pressing his cock at Harry’s entrance.

“I hope you all fucking die and rot in hell.” Harry spit out through angry and scared tears.

“I’ll take that as a good then?” Louis says. Harry stays silent. “Well then, I’m going in.” Harry thrashes around, trying to do anything to stop Louis from going any farther.

"Boo, Li, Nialler, Zanie, pl-please do-don't!" Harry whimpers as Louis lines up his cock with his entrance. Harry hoped that if he used their nickname it would have some effect. Louis' eyes softened before leaning down to kiss Harry gently.

Louis pulls back and kisses Harry's tears. Harry thinks if he hit a nerve in Louis, maybe this won’t happen and they can just forget about it. Apparently he’s wrong.

"We'll take care of you." Louis mocks, chuckling along with the other three. Harry's eye widen in shocked as he feels the head of Louis’ cock at his entrance before he’s pushing in harshly. Louis leans down and kisses him roughly, Harry screaming through his lips as pain shoots through him; he feels like he’s being ripped apart. Louis doesn’t wait for him to adjust, moving back out as soon as he’s balls deep inside of Harry.

Louis thrusts harshly into Harry, faster and faster making the boy scream in pain. Harry thrashes around, arching his back to try and relieve the pain, but it didn't help.

He feels a hand on his cock, stroking it harshly making him whimper. He tries to get away from the rough hand, but ends up pushing back onto Louis as the lad pushed in, earning a groan from each boy. Both in pleasure.

After that, everything started to feel good.

Harry hates it. His mind hates it, he doesn’t want it. His body is happy to take the pleasure.

Louis pounding into him, Liam's hand tugging him, hands roaming his body, lips sucking and nipping at his neck and all four of his nipples. And soon enough Harry was letting out sounds of pleasure, rocking his hips up into the hand and back onto Louis' length. It was such a pretty sight for his four friends.

“So pretty baby.” Louis coos, thrusting faster and harder, making his boy moan.

"See, I knew you'd like it." Louis groans.

Harry glare at him.

“F-Faster Lou.” Harry moans out, his eyes opening wide at his statement. He hates that it leaves his lips without his permission. He tries to fight the pleasure, fight the disgusting hands and dick inside him.

The rope was making it hard.

Louis moans at Harry’s struggles and starts going faster.

“Li, it’s too much.” Harry whimpers -his eyes closed- as Liam grips his length harder with his dry hands.

“You can do it babe. So good for us.” Liam whispers in his ear, licking it before trailing more kisses on his neck.

"Stop it you sick b-bastards." Harry yells, using as much strength he has left to pull on the restraints.

Harry eyes open wide as he feels something being put on his length, replacing Liam’s hand. Harry sighs as Liam continues to stroke him with lube, taking the dry rough feeling away. He still doesn’t like this. What he didn’t expect was for Liam to roll a condom on him, then something tight wrapping around his cock.

Harry lets out a choked of moan when he feels Niall around him. Niall is riding him while Louis is raping him. Definitely not how he was expecting the night to go.

Harry eyes start watering at the intense pain and pleasure he’s feeling. His mind is saying ‘too much, I don’t want this, please stop’, but his body is saying ‘moremoremore’.

Niall leans down to Harry’s ear as he circles his hips in figure eights, nibbling on his ear as he says:

“I’m sorry I didn’t wait for my turn, but you looked so goddamn good I couldn't wait." Niall whispers as he lifts himself up and drops down, both boys moaning. Niall start bouncing on him faster and dropping harder as Louis thrusts hit Harry deeper.

Harry screams as his orgasm hits him like a tidal wave and releases into the condom. His muscle stay tense as the boys continue to use his body as they please.

Harry whimpers as Niall continues to rid his sensitive cock.

“Hold on babe, I’m almost done.” Niall whispers, in his ear, biting his neck as he comes. Harry hears Louis scream his name in the background, feeling the condom fill up. Harry feels so disgusting.

“Let me go.” Harry pleas, knowing it’ll be ignored. He shakes his head as he sees Zayn coming over, his cock already covered with a condom.

“But Liam and I haven’t gotten our turns yet…” Zayn chuckles, pushing his dry length into Harry’s abused hole.

“Fuck, so tight Haz, shit.” Zayn moans when Harry’s tight heat is fully around him. Harry feel like he’s being ripped apart, Zayn is thicker than Louis.

“S-Stop!” Harry yells. He tugs his legs and his arms, trying to hard to get free. The pain is too much to bare. Zayn thrusts harder into him, kissing his lips roughly. Zayn trails kisses to Harry’s ear.

“You look so fucking good all tied up and spread out like that, shit.” Zayn groans, thrusting harder, faster, deeper. Harry doesn’t have it in him to fight anymore, he lays there and takes it. He wants to go to sleep and never wake up.

"P-please. I c-can't." Harry squeaks out. His eyes are blurred, his face wet with tears and cum.

A few minutes later he faintly hears Zayn cursing and he thinks he came, but he isn’t sure. He isn’t even sure of what’s going on anymore.

He feels his limbs being untied, he lets them fall flat on the bed, having no strength to keep them up.  He feels the boys move him around, his arms tied above his head, two bodies underneath him. He feels a gag being put in his mouth. He doesn’t have the strength to argue.

He feels someone moving him up and pushing him down onto a dick. He thinks it’s Zayn again, but looks down and sees Liam. Liam is long and is as thick as Zayn.

“Come on Harry. Ride Liam like a good boy.” he hears someone say faintly in his ear. He thinks its Niall. Harry feels his legs starting to move on their own, he feels like he’s on autopilot.

“S-Shit, how is he still so tight?” Liam grunts out, starting to thrust up into Harry. Harry doesn’t struggle, doesn’t make a sound, he just lets his eyes start to drop close. That is until he feels a second tip at his entrance.

He shakes his head.

“N-No. I-I can’t, not two. I-I c-an b-barel-y ta-ke o-ne.” Harry croaks out through the gag, but the boy’s couldn’t tell what he was saying. He continues pleading to God that this horrible nightmare will end. He screams through the gag as he feels two cocks inside of him. If he wasn’t ripped before, he is now. Harry finds the strength to struggle and lift himself up, the boys’ lengths almost completely out of him.

He doesn’t have that much strength anymore. His arms shake until he releases his grip, dropping down onto the two boys.

Darkness clouds the corners of his vision. The room starts  to spin, his body goes limp, he can still feel the pain, but it’s faint. Soon, he is completely consumed in darkness.


	2. Save Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Harry has a huge crush on someone (don't mind who) and is really obvious about it, so the guy uses harry for sex. The guy is a complete jerk and brags to all his friends about his little toy (Harry). Louis overhears and is really jealous and angry, he tries to tell harry but Harry thinks he is lying. One night the guy brings a bunch of his friends to Harry's house because they all want to have a go with him, Harry obviously says no, but they try and force him. He manages to text Louis, I don't mind if you want Louis to save him or if you would prefer non con.

Harry is quite open with his feelings. To be blunt, he wears his heart on his sleeve for everyone to see. Sometimes it's a good thing, Louis can tell what's wrong and how to fix it before it becomes a problem. But it's also a curse.

Because right now, Harry is trapped between his locker and Niall, his crush. And so you may be wondering what the problem is... Well, Harry is also quite oblivious to things as well.

Right now Harry is thinking about Niall romantically, dating and such. Niall however is trying to figure out how to get the innocent boy in bed as fast as possible.

“Hello Harry.” Niall whispers in his ear, leaning back so he can look at Harry's face. Harry is blushing like crazy and Niall loves it, he'll have Harry hooked soon.

“H-Hi.” Harry stutters back, trying to contain his nervousness.

“You're sitting with me today at lunch.” Niall tells him, pressing his body onto Harry's slightly.  Harry looks away from his hungry eyes, trying to find the words to reject him. He promised Louis they could go out for pizza for lunch.

“I can't-”

“You really don't have a choice love.” Niall smirks, kissing Harry's neck before pulling back. “I'll be coming by your class just to make sure you don't flake on me okay.” Niall tells him, giving his bum a quick squeeze -earning a manly squeak from Harry- before disappearing down the empty hallway.

Harry stands there astounded. What just happened? He didn’t even think Niall knew he existed, now he wants him to sit with him at lunch?

“Shit, what am I going to do about Louis?” Harry mutters to himself. The bell rings, snapping him out of his thoughts. He runs to class, thinking of ways to get out of this mess.

***

“Ready to go Haz?” Louis asks, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry turns around in his arms and wraps his around Louis’ neck.

“Niall told me I’m sitting with him today.” Louis raises an eyebrow.

“What did you say?” Harry looks away.

“I tried to tell him that I was eating with you, but he says I don’t have a choice.” Harry tells him, a frown on his face. He may like Niall, but he doesn’t like that he’s trying to control him. Besides, he always eat with Louis, its a tradition they get pizza for lunch every Wednesday.

“Well, do you want to sit with him?” Louis asks, pulling Harry into him so their bodies are touching.

“Yes, but I want to go get pizza with you more.” Louis grins. Harry smiles at Louis.

“Then I guess we’ll have to leave before he can get to you huh?” Harry giggles and lets Louis drag him out of the classroom, both running when they see Niall coming their way. They race to Louis’ car, starting it up and driving away. They laugh the whole way to the restaurant, and yeah, Harry wouldn’t give hanging out with Louis for the world.

***

Harry puts his backpack in his locker, he’s late. He and Louis had a movie night last night and he slept through first period. Oops.

“You ran away yesterday.” Harry jumps as he hears the voice, turning around to see Niall. He looks away.

“I had plans.” Harry tells him, backing  away when Niall comes closer.

“Harry, I need to ask you something.” Niall says, looking nervous. Harry wonders why.

“Ask.” Harry says shortly. Niall looks up and cups his cheek, leaning in and kissing him. Harry lets out a surprise squeak, kissing Niall back. Niall pulls away a few moments later, smiling at Harry.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Niall asks. Harry nods.

“Y-Yes.” he stutters out, watching as Niall lights up.

“Sit with me at lunch?” Niall asks. Harry hesitates.

“Can Louis sit with us too?” Niall rolls his eyes internally, but smiles and nods on the outside.

“Whatever you want.”

***

It’s been two months since that day and Louis hates Niall. Niall alway takes Harry away from him, he doesn’t even remember the last time he hung out with his curly haired best friend.

“Lou!” Louis turns around only to be tackled in a hug. He sees chocolate curls and smiles, hugging him tightly.

“Hey Haz.” Harry looks up at him with a grin.

“We are hanging out the whole weekend!” Harry states, Louis frowns.

“Are you sure your boyfriend isn’t going to try to steal you away?” Harry frowns as well, hugging Louis tighter.

“It’s not his choice, we’re hanging out all weekend.” Louis smiles, kissing his head.

“I’ll drive us home then?” Harry nods.

“I already have my things.” Harry tells him, Louis chuckles.

“Can’t wait.”

***

Louis walks down the odd numbered hall. He’s on his way to English. Yay...

“How is he in bed?” Louis hears from around the corner. Louis stops.

“He has a sinful mouth.” is that Niall? Louis peaks around the corner. It is, Niall and a group of his friends.

“When do we get a turn at him?” Louis’ eyes widen.

“Saturday, he’s coming over.” Louis has to tell Harry.

“I heard them talking about him going over to Tomlinson’s for the whole weekend.” Niall rolls his eyes at the mention of the blue eyed boy.

“He’s my boyfriend, he’s coming over. I’ll just use the whole best friend over me card.” Niall snickers, the group all laughs.

“I can’t wait for a piece of him.” a jock says a smirk on his face. The rest of them all agree. Louis leaves to find Harry before he can hear the rest of it.

***

“Louis, why are you being so quiet?” Harry asks, grabbing his hand. Louis gives it a squeeze. His mind has been on the conversation all day. How could Niall do this to Louis’ boy. Louis shakes that thought out of his head. He’s lost his chance with Harry. He should have said something sooner.

“I need to talk to you about something, but I don’t know if I should tell you now or after our weekend is over…” Louis trails off. Harry rubs his thumb over the back of Louis’ hand.

“Just tell me now Boo.” they stop at a stop sign with no one behind them. Louis turns to face Harry.

“I over heard Niall talking to a group of his friends today on my way to English…” Louis trails off. What if it breaks Harry? What if he doesn’t believe Louis? What if he breaks up with Niall and swears off dating forever? But what if he breaks up with Niall and comes back to Louis? What if he can make Harry fall in love with him, like Louis has been for years. But ‘what ifs’ aren’t important right now. Saving Harry from the pain is what matters right now. Louis takes a deep breath.

“They were talking about you.” Harry freezes, but doesn’t lose his comforting face. “They were talking about how you were in bed.” Harry’s face falls.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you! We haven’t had sex or anything-”

“Harry.” Louis says shortly, shushing the frantic boy. Harry calms down.

“Sorry.” Louis can’t looking him in the eyes as he says the next words.

“They asked when they would get a turn with you. To have sex with you… Niall said on Saturday.” Louis doesn’t have the heart to look at Harry’s face. Is it broken? Hurt? Angry? Harry rips his hands out of Louis’. Louis looks up in surprise, only to feel a stinging feeling on his cheek.

Harry looks at him in shock, but anger soon replaces it.

“I cannot believe you would make something up like that! Are you so jealous that I’ve been spending time with my boyfriend instead of you that you would say something like that to break us up! How could I ever call you my friend!” Harry grabs his bag and tries to get out. Louis’ grabs his arm, locking the door.

“I want you to be happy Harry! If you’re happy with Niall then that’s great, but I would never make something like this up! I only want what’s best for you!” Louis pleads, Harry shrugs him off.

“Stay the hell away from me.” Harry spits out, unlocking the door and getting out. Louis watches as he starts to walk towards his house. Louis hits the steering wheel as tears fill his eyes. Not only has he lost his best friend, but the guy he’s loved since he was fourteen; all because he was trying to help him.

Louis wipes his tears and drives behind Harry, just to make sure he gets home safe.

***

Harry walks up to Niall’s house, tilting his head in confusion as he sees unfamiliar cars there. It’s Saturday and Niall called Harry over for a movie night. Harry didn’t know other people would be there.

‘Maybe Louis was telling the truth.’ Harry shakes his head to get the thought out of his mind.

“Of course not, Niall would never do that to me.” Harry says to himself and continues. He walks up the stairs and is pulled in before he can even knock.

“Hello babe.” Harry hears a thick Irish accent purr in his ear and allows himself to be pulled into a body.

“Hi.” Niall chuckles softly, giving Harry a few pecks on his neck.

“I thought it was just going to be us tonight.” Harry says as Niall pulls him into the livingroom where he’s met with a room full of jocks.

“Yeah, but I thought we could all have some fun.” Niall says, trailing his hand down to Harry’s bum, giving it a squeeze. Harry chuckles lightly as he sees the rest of the guys around the room stand up, taking steps towards him.

“Um, do you mind if I use the bathroom before we do that?” Harry asks in fake seductiveness, trailing a hand down Niall’s chest. Niall bites his lip and nods, letting go of his grip on Harry’s ass.

“Don’t take to long.” Niall says. Harry winks and nods, trying his hardest not to run to the bathroom. Once he’s out of sight he runs to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He pulls his phone out shakily, unlocking his phone with much difficulty. Harry goes to his contacts and clicks the name Louis put in his phone.

Your Boobear.

How could he not believe Louis? He’s such a dick.

“Hello?” Harry lets out the breath he was holding out in relief. “Harry?” Harry wants to slap himself, Louis sounds like he’s been crying.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you! I need you t-to come pick m-me up at Niall’s.” Harry pleads softly, quietly through the phone.

“I’ll be around the back in a minute. Where are you?” Harry isn’t even questioning how Louis would get there so fast when he lives on the other side of town.

“In the bathroom.” Harry tells him, shaking when he hears footsteps.

“Harry, you need to climb out the window and stay hidden okay? I’m pulling up out back now.” Harry runs over to the window and opens it, feeling relief when he sees Louis’ car pull into the alley. Harry puts his phone in his pocket and slides himself out of the window. He’s glad he went to the first floor bathroom.

Once he’s out he doesn’t bother to close the window, instead he runs to Louis’ car. Harry gets in and Louis drives away. The boys can faintly hear Irish yelling from behind them.

***

Louis pulls up to their secret house, not really a secret considering it’s on the market, but it has been for years and they don’t plan on letting it go, and turns to Harry. Louis rolls his eyes at Harry and pulls him into a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you.” Harry cries out, holding onto Louis tightly. Louis smiles in Harry’s shoulder, giving it a kiss.

“It’s okay, it was your first relationship, you didn’t know better.” Harry shakes his head.

“You’re my best friend though, I shouldn’t have said the things I did and I should have believed you. I know you only want what’s best for me.” Harry sniffs. “I’m so sorry.” Louis rubs his back. Louis pulls away from the hug and cups Harry’s red cheeks.

“It’s okay, I promise I’m not mad. I’m just glad I have you back.” Louis removes his hands from Harry and unbuckles.

“Text mum, tell her that you’re spending the night at my house.” Harry nods, pulling his phone. Harry smiles up at Louis when he’s done. Louis smiles back at his best friend.

Louis grabs Harry’s hand and intertwines their fingers. Harry lets Louis guide him into their house, up the stairs and into their bedroom. Louis pulls Harry over to the bed, moving to sit crisscross in front of Harry. Harry does the same, twiddling his thumbs. Louis smiles at him and takes Harry’s left hand, playing with his fingers.

“H-Haz. There’s…” Louis pauses, clearing his throat. “There’s something I need to t-tell you.” Louis mentally cursed himself when he stuttered. Harry grips at Louis’ thumb, letting it go so Louis could continue to move his fingers around nervously.

“Go ahead Boo. You can tell me anything.” Harry reassures. Yeah, Louis knows that of course, but it doesn’t make him feel like Harry will hate him after he says this any less.

“W-Well. You remember when I was fourteen and you were twelve and we went out to the field after my dog died and you held me while I cried?” Harry nods, of course he does. That was one of the saddest and favorite nights of his life.

“Of course.” Louis refuses to look Harry in the eye.

“W-Well… I realized something that night that may break u-up our friendship.” Louis blushes when Harry rests his right hand on his knee.

“Nothing will ruin our friendship.” Harry tells him. Promises him.

“I-I realized that…” Louis feels the small amount of confidence he had leave his body. Harry look at Louis with comforting, soft eyes. With one last deep breath, Louis speaks.

“I realized that I’m in love with you.” Louis looks up to see shock written all over Harry’s face. Louis waits in fear for Harry to answer him. He doesn't, he's too shocked too. Louis looks down with tears in his eyes and let's go of Harry's hand.

He never should have told him.

"I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have told you." Harry watches as Louis moves away from him, tripping over his words. "I'm sorry and I understand if you're creeped out and don't like me like that, but please don't stop being my best friend because I couldn't handle th-" Louis is cut off by a pair of lips being pushed onto his, shutting him up.

Louis looks at Harry who was looking back at him. Louis feels Harry smile and smiles himself. Louis attacks Harry in a hug, knocking them over, but he wouldn't let their lips part. He's wanted this to happen for so long, he isn't going to stop until he needs to breath. Sadly that moment came too soon for his liking.

Harry pulls back with a smile, looking up at the boy he's loved since he was twelve smile at him with so much love.

“Shut up.” Harry smiles up at Louis who beams down at him, moving a curl from Harry's face.

“I love you Harry.” Louis tells Harry with so much sincerity.

“I love you too.” Louis can't wipe the smile off his face. He thinks it's permanently tattooed on his face. “Now kiss me you fool.” Louis beams down at Harry and connects their lips in a passion filled kiss.

And neither boy could be happier.


	3. Fixing Cars, Breaking Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one doesn't have a prompt because I just started writing it one day and just finished it yesterday. Hope you enjoy.

Harry wipes his forehead with the flannel he keeps in his back pocket. He’s sure that he has grease covering his face and his hair is surely a mess, but honestly he couldn’t give a damn if he looked nice for these preps when they pick up their car. Maybe if they see Harry like this they’ll learn a thing or two about how life for the rest of the world is. Hard work.

Harry isn’t complaining about his job, the exact opposite. He loves it. The reward for him fixing a car that broke down for nice folk or fixing up a junker car and restoring it to its prime, making the old car look like it's original beauty. That’s what he’s doing right now.

His friend, Liam, found himself yet another hidden treasure in the junkyard. Harry has been working on it for a few weeks now, it’s taken him so long to find the right parts for the 1932 Pierce-Arrow Model 53 convertible. It’s beautiful now that it’s all put together, painted, and polished, the interior is all renewed with white leather. Harry only wishes he could ever own a car like this.

“Excuse me.” Harry rolls his eyes. He knows that snobby tone anywhere. It’s one of the uptown rich brats. They always come down here for Harry to fix their cars, he’s simply the best mechanic for miles. He wishes there was another garage for the rich to go to.

Harry wipes the grease off of his hand as he turns around, his voice being caught in his throat. He looks at the preppy boy in front of him in shock as he tries not to drool. The boy’s hair is in a messy fringe, unusually for his kind, a tight white shirt that is covered by a black blazer. His legs are in tight red jeans that hug his fantastic bum tightly and shows off his thighs. Harry looks up at his gorgeous face and shakes his head.

This is a prep, a rich kid who thinks he’s better than everyone else.

“Hello, ‘m Harry. How can I help you?” the boy smirks at Harry, he knows that Harry was checking him out. Right after he was done checking the poor boy out himself.

“I’m Louis, and well, I think there is something wrong under the hood, but I’m helpless with this stuff.” Harry nods and turns to go to the hood of the car. Except there isn’t a car in the garage.

“Well, where is the car?” Harry asks, giving the boy a look.

“Outside, the door wasn’t open so I couldn’t drive in.” Harry nods and walks over to the front of the garage. He pushes a button and the door opens. Harry walks out and looks at the car. 1952 Ford Crestline Victoria. It has a white shiney coat with a tan leather interior. Harry thinks he’s in love.

“I take it that you like it?” Harry nods, his mouth watering.

“It’s a beauty.” Harry answers in awe. Louis smirks.

“Want to drive it in?” Harry looks at Louis and nods eagerly. Louis reaches in his pocket and gets out his keys, dropping them.

“Oops.” Louis fakes surprise. “Can you be a doll and pick those up for me?” Harry rolls his eyes and does. He misses the lustful look from Louis that is trained on his bum. Harry picks them up and smiles at the keys. He opens the door to the car and sits in the seat and sighs in contentment. This car is amazing.

“Are you getting in?” Harry asks. Louis shakes his head, waving Harry to go into the garage. Harry can’t believe this is happening. A gorgeous rich guy is letting him drive his car. Harry must be dreaming. He doesn’t waste the opportunity.

Harry drives the car into the garage, parking it beside Liam’s car. Harry gets out of the car, he misses being in it already, and pops the hood.

“So you said it was something in here?” Louis nods. Harry throws the keys at him. “Start ‘er up.” Louis does as he’s told and gets in the car, starting it up.

Harry looks all through the engine until he sees the problem.

“You can stop. Come here.” Louis takes the keys out of the ignition and gets out. He stands beside Harry, resting a hand on his lower back. Harry ignores it, and starts to explain to Louis what the problem was.

“Understand?” Harry shuts the hood and wipes his hand on his flannel.

“Yeah.” Louis wasn't paying attention to what Harry was saying. No, he was too busy staring at Harry's rose colored, plump lips as he talked.

Harry runs over to the thermometer and looks at the temperature. 97.0 F. No wonder he’s sweating. Harry unbuttons his shirt and removes it from his body. Now only in a white tank top, he uses his shirt to wipe the grease and sweat off of his face.

“Oh, shit. I guess I forgot my wallet at home.” Louis says, checking all of his pockets.

“How typical of you.” Harry mumbled out. Louis didn’t hear it though.

“I have an idea.” Louis smirks, walking towards Harry. “Why don’t you close up shop and come home with me? I’ll give you your money and we can go swimming, how does that sound?” Harry gives Louis a wary look.

“Are you sure mommy and daddy won’t yell at you for bringing a boy from the bad side of town home for a swim?” Harry asks, giving a fantastic, stereotypical rich kid voice. Louis smirks. He walks over to Harry and pushes him against the hood of the car. Harry’s eyes are wide in surprise, his mouth is hanging open slightly in shock.

“Mommy and daddy won’t be home until next week. Besides…” Louis trails a finger up and down Harry’s toned chest. “I like breaking rules.” Louis backs away from Harry going over to the passenger’s seat.

“You’re driving.” Louis says, throwing Harry the keys. Harry catches them, shaking the shock away from his head because Louis is offering to let him drive a 1952 Ford Crestline Victoria and into the wealthy part of town. He isn’t going to pass this up for anything.

******

Harry stares at the mansion that Louis lives in. It’s a palace compared to his house. Louis smirks at Harry's reaction.

“Come on, let’s go.” Louis says getting out. Harry doesn’t make a move to get out. His mother told him to never trust the rich. They are sneaky, deceiving, cold hearted people who only ever have an agenda. Then again, his rich father having an agenda did end up with Harry being born so she is kind of grateful. She wishes the bastard wouldn’t have left her as soon as he found out, but Harry’s glad he never met him. He sounds like a dick.

“Are you coming?” Harry jumps in surprise when he hears Louis’ voice right next to him. Louis has Harry’s door open with his hand stuck out. Harry looks at the hand cautiously. He unbuckles his seatbelt before getting out on his own. He’s only here to get the money, not fall into whatever this guy’s plan is.

Louis takes his wrist after he shuts Harry’s door. He pulls Harry through the house and out into the secluded backyard. There was a pool that was the length of the house and 15 ft width. There was a waterfall and a bar with seats.

“Damn.” Harry curses in astonishment. This place is full of surprises.

“You like it?” Harry nods. Louis smiles smugly, stripping himself of his clothes. “Well then, strip and join me for a swim.” Louis says, jumping in the pool completely naked. Harry looks at him with wide eyes, looking away from his body.

“I just came here for the money you owe me, not for a swim with you rich boy.” Harry says, eyeing the water. Why does it have to be so hot on the day he’s at a rich guy’s house? Why does the water have to look so appealing?

“Get in the water, I know you’re just dying too.” Louis smirks, walking up the stairs towards Harry. Harry’s mouth drops slightly when he watches the boy’s hips sway sexily as he walks towards him and damn, he’s trying so hard not to look at the older lad’s cock.

Louis presses up against Harry’s stunned figure, making his hips hit the clear table behind him. Louis slides his fingers under Harry’s shirt, scratching and feeling the taller lad’s abs.

“Come on, just a little dip on a hot day, not like we’re breaking any rules.” Louis says, stripping Harry’s white tank top off of him.

“Me being here is breaking a rule pretty boy, for you and me both.” Louis shrugs, lifting Harry on to the table by his hips, undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants.

“What can I say, you like fixing cars, I like breaking rules. We both have different hobbies.” Louis says, pushing Harry back onto a table. Harry lets out a gasp when he back hits the frosted glass. Louis climbs in between Harry’s legs, leaning over him with a smirk. “Hopefully we’ll have hobbies surrounding the same thing after our little swim.” Louis pulls Harry’s pants off, throwing them to the side, gripping the top of Harry’s black boxers.

“And what would those be?” Harry asks, mentally cheering when he didn’t stutter. He almost stuttered out the whole sentence. Louis kisses along the top of the hem, looking up at Harry with mischievous eyes. He leans up to Harry, looking into his lustful clover eyes.

“You being you,” Louis pulls Harry boxers off his body. Harry lets out a gasp when the air hits his cock. Louis leans into his ear. “and me fucking you.” Harry lets out a pleasure filled groan when Louis grabs onto his length, moving his hand slowly. Harry bucks his hips into Louis’ hand, letting out quiet moans that he’s trying so hard not to let out louder.

Louis smirks down at the taller lad that has a blush covering his cheeks. He’s so adorably hot it’s ridiculous. He doesn't even know how that's possible.

Louis connects their lips in a hungry kiss, starting to move his hand faster. Harry lets out shallow breaths through his nose as he tries to keep up with Louis' pace, the older boy bruising the curly haired lads lips a delicious red. Louis removes his hand from Harry's cock, moving to grab whatever he could on the boy, his body was a work of art that Louis just needs to touch every part of.

Harry lets out a whine when Louis pulls away, getting off the table. Harry sits up to see what was wrong. Louis only pulled Harry into another kiss, gripping the hairs at the back of his neck. Harry wraps his long legs around Louis' waist, pulling them closer together.

Louis starts to rub Harry's thigh, inching up every time his hand moved. Harry lets out beautiful whimpers the closer Louis' hand gets to his crotch. Then both hand are on Harry's bum, lifting him off the table. Harry lets out a squeak and tightens his legs around Louis' waist as well as his arms around his neck.

Louis smirks and walks towards the water, carrying Harry into the water with skill. Harry wonders how many times Louis has done this. Then his eyes widen in realization.

What the hell am I doing? This isn't supposed to be happening!

Harry lets go of Louis who tightens his hold on the boy, squeezing his left cheek, the other wrapping around his waist to keep them close.

“Where do you think you're going, hm?” Louis whispers in Harry's ear, moving to suck on his neck.

“I-I'm only here f-for the m-money. Sto-oh.” Harry's word are cut off by a moan, Louis started to open him up. Louis pushes Harry against the bar, laying him down on top of it. Louis starts to moving his finger in a paced rhythm, adding a second a few moments later. Water rushes over Harry’s body when Louis presses a button, soft waves rolling over his body.

“You’ll get your money, just relax.” Louis adds a third finger, curling his fingers to hit that special bundle of nerves that will make Harry a withering mess. “I know you don’t want me to stop.” Harry’s mind is spinning with so many thoughts and none of them are making sense and he’s just trying to remember how to breath properly when Louis hits that spot, that is aching to be touched, inside him that has him moaning out the older boy’s name.

“L-Louis!” Harry whines, moving his body down on Louis’ fingers.

“Look at you, all spread out for me like a good little boy.” Louis presses his fingers on Harry’s prostate, keeping them still. Harry lets out a groan, his head falling against the bar.

“Just g-get in me, fuck.” Harry growls out, he was never patient when it comes to these things. Louis tisks and slaps his thigh, earning a whimper from the boy. Louis pulls Harry off the bar and into the water. He turns Harry around so his hands are gripping the bar.

“Better be patient or I’ll get out of the pool right now and leave you here all by yourself.” Harry nods and seals his lips. “And no swearing. Good boys don’t swear.”

“I-I’m sorry.” Harry apologizes, Louis coos. Louis rubs his left hand comfortingly on Harry’s back, the other going back to Harry’s entrance.

“It’s okay, just behave.” Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s back, pulling his fingers out of Harry, lining up his cock. “Tell me if it hurts too much okay?” Harry nods, giving Louis a desperate smile. Louis wastes no time, slowly pushing his length into Harry. Harry lets out a long, loud moan, his head dropping forward. Louis lets out a breath as he lets Harry adjust to having his full length inside him, praying the ‘okay’ will escape Harry’s lips soon because Harry is so tight and warm but the water is so cold and it just feels so amazing that Louis isn’t sure how he’s managing to stay still.

“M-Move, please.” Louis draws back his hips, slamming into Harry in one fast motion. Harry bites his lip to stop the ‘fuck’ that almost escaped his lips because this is amazing. Louis starts up a fast pace, wrapping an arm around Harry’s torso to pull him closer to his body. Harry’s head starts to get dizzy with the overwhelming feeling of being filled and warm, but so cold from the water that makes the whole sensation ten times better.

Louis thrusts into him relentlessly, even with the resistance the water creates. Harry lets out small whimpers and quiet moans, moving his body down in time with Louis’ thrusts.

“Shit, you’re so fucking tight baby. So good.” Harry lets out a whine.

“P-Please, faster.” Harry begs, moving back onto Louis’ cock. Louis reaches around and starts to strike Harry's cock, Harry thrusting his hips into his hand.

"Gonna come for me like a good little boy," Harry bites his lips, whimpering as his stomach starts to stir. He feels Louis hit his spot, moaning as he starts to clench lightly around Louis.

"Please," Harry begs.

"Come for me princess." Harry's eyes fall shut as he comes, clenching tightly around Louis. Louis tugs Harry's head back by his curls, watching his face twist in pleasure, his mouth hanging open slightly with pretty moans leaving his mouth. Louis is sent over the edge, coming deep inside Harry.

Harry whimpers from the sensitivity as Louis pulls out slowly, the older boy wrapping Harry up in his arms. Louis looks at his face and Harry is honestly beautiful.

"Want to go out for dinner sometime?" Harry's eyes open sleepily as he sends Louis a small smile.

"Yeah," Harry closes his eyes, "but buying me dinner doesn't get you out if paying for me fixing your car."

****  
  



	4. Find Me and Bite Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to my girl Nourhan who may live hemispheres away, but she's my best friend. Love you babe.xx

Harry keeps his head down as he walks to his house. The sky is dark, the stars aren’t out, and the moon is covered by the clouds. The street is only lit by a street light, the next one is blocks away from where Harry is.

 

 

He needs to be careful, he knows this. This is the time that they come to take their victims. 

 

 

_ They only take them at night, so fucking cliche _ . 

 

 

He’s never met a vampire at night and, quite honestly, he doesn’t plan on it anytime soon. He’s dead if he does. 

 

 

Harry jumps when he hears the default ringtone for his phone go off, his heart rate jumping. Harry calms down as he pulls it out of his pocket.

 

 

“Hello?” Harry hears a sigh of relief.

 

 

“Harry? Are you alright? What’s taking you so long? I’ve been worried sick!” Harry feels guilt enter his heart when he hears her sniffle.

 

 

“I’m fine, mom, there was a long line at the pharmacy.” Harry runs a hand through his hair. Anne sighs.

 

 

“How far away are you?” Harry looks up at the street sign. Only a mile left.

 

 

“15 minutes? Maybe less, maybe more, depends on the traffic when I reach it.” Harry hears crying in the backgrounds with coughs interrupting them.

 

 

“Okay, just please hurry. Lux is having another coughing fit. Love you.”

 

 

“Love you too, bye,” Harry says and hangs up, looking at the medicine. Lux has strep throat, poor little thing. 

 

 

“Where are you heading lovely?” Harry spins around when he hears the voice, seeing no one there. He looks around and still finds himself alone.

 

 

_ Must be my imagination.  _

 

 

Harry spins around only to bump into a body. Arms wrap around his waist, keeping him close.

 

 

Harry looks up and sees that it’s a man in his late teens, maybe a year or two older than him, cold blue eyes staring into his frightened green ones. 

 

 

“I asked where you were going,” the lad repeats, his eyes turning dark. Harry glares at him.

 

 

“None of your business, now if you could let go of me so I can get this medicine to my sick two-year-old godsister that would be much appreciated,” Harry snaps. The man chuckles, pulling Harry’s struggling body closer.

 

 

“You’ve got to be the most ballsy 16-year-old I’ve ever met.” Harry only continues to glare.

 

 

“How do you know if I’m 16?” Harry sasses like he doesn’t even realize the danger he’s in. The boy smirks.

 

 

“Because you just had your 16th birthday last week.” Harry freezes.

 

 

_ Is this guy stalking me? _

 

 

“Does stalking people younger than you get you off psycho?” Harry hisses out. He isn’t going to show this guy his fear. The man’s smirk widens, leaning into Harry’s neck.

 

 

“Actually your smell is what gets me off.” Harry freezes as he feels the man’s sharp teeth on his neck, it can’t be, he doesn’t believe it. “And your pale white neck. That gorgeous face that could twist up in pleasure. That’s what gets me off, the thought of fucking you into oblivion while I suck as much of your blood as I can without killing you, just so I can make sure I’ll still have you to fulfill my thirst.” Harry’s face twists in disgust.      

 

 

“Bite me,” Harry snarls out, grabbing the man’s hair to pull him away from Harry’s neck. His head won’t move. Harry shivers in fear when the man licks his neck.

 

 

“I’d love too, but you have to get to your godsister.  Maybe next time, love.” The lad pulls his head away from Harry’s neck. He grabs Harry’s curls and tugs them tightly, exposing Harry’s neck. The man watches as Harry swallows and he groans.

 

 

“Shit,” the man whispers as Harry watches his eyes visibly darken, pushing him into a wall. The lad grinds his hips into Harry’s body, gripping his hips and keeping him pinned tightly to the wall. Harry whimpers out in fear as the man tugs on his hair again, attacking his neck with his lips.

 

 

“Let me go!” Harry screams, struggling against the man’s grip. The lad’s movements stop and his head snaps to the left. The man sighs and backs away from Harry, letting the boy go.

 

 

“I’ll see you later babe.” The man winks at Harry before disappearing down an alley. Harry hears footsteps a few seconds later, a couple. Harry shakes his head and continues on.

 

 

It’s not like he’s ever going to see that vampire again.

 

 

******

 

 

“Get off, Niall.” Harry laughs as his blonde best friend jumps on his back. 

 

 

“I would, but you won't let me kiss you.” Niall nuzzles his head into Harry’s neck but complies and gets off of him. “Did you hear that Mr. Jones got fired yesterday?” Harry looks at Niall with a widening grin. 

 

 

“No, but you get a kiss for giving me the best news I’ve ever heard.” Niall laughs, but kisses Harry, grabbing his waist. Niall pushes him against the lockers, keeping him placed there firmly. Harry hums into the kiss, he loves it when Niall takes things over. They sort of have a ‘friends with benefits’ thing going on.

 

 

Harry lets out a whine from the back of his throat when Niall pulls away, blushing right after.

 

 

“So don’t you want to know why he got fired?” Niall asks. Harry pulls Niall against him.

 

 

“I’d rather you kiss me,” Harry teases, giving Niall a peck on the lips. “But why was he fired?” Niall sighs.

 

 

“Got caught trying to get with a student. He's a dumbass.” Harry nods and pushes Niall away from him, turning his body so he can get his books out of his locker. Niall wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and rests his head on the boy’s shoulder. “I saw the new teacher though, his son moved here too. ‘ve gotta admit he is extremely fit,” Niall mumbles into Harry’s neck.

 

 

“Who? The teacher or his son?” Harry teases earning a pinch on the bum from Niall. 

 

 

“His son you idiot.” Harry shuts his locker, turning in Niall’s hold and glares at him.

 

 

“Hey. You’re mine, Blondie.” Niall hits their noses together a wraps his arm around Harry’s waist as they start to walk.

 

 

“And you’re mine, Curly.” Harry hums in happiness and rests his head on Niall’s shoulder in complete bliss.

 

 

******

 

 

Harry sits down in the back of the class by Niall and their friend Liam. Liam gives Harry a kiss and one to Niall as well. So Liam is apart of their friends with benefits. They have a very close, friendly friendship the three of them. 

 

 

“So have you two seen how hot the new teacher's son is?” Liam asks. Harry groans as the two boys start talking about the new teacher and his son.

 

 

“I’m getting jealous over here,” Harry grumbles. The two boys coo at him and each give him a kiss. 

 

 

“No kissing in my classroom,” a voice hissed out. The students’ heads snap up and Harry feels like he’s going to die. There is a boy beside the new teacher. He recognizes those icy blue eyes, that smirk. 

 

 

It’s the vampire from last night.

 

 

“I am Mr. Tomlinson and you will address me as such and this is my son Louis.” Harry prays that Louis doesn't recognize him.

 

 

“You may have food in my class, but if I see it I’m taking it and eating it. No talking while I’m talking, you will receive the punishment I see fit.” Louis’ eyes drift to Harry’s and their eyes lock. Harry cowers into Niall and Liam’s embraces, wanting to look away from the eyes filled with lust.

 

 

He felt like his new classmate had locked his gaze on his eyes. He sees a harsh glare of possessiveness in his eyes as he looks at Liam and Niall who are holding their boy. If looks could kill.

 

 

“If you miss a day you will have to come and see me either before or after school the day you come back. If an essay is late you will be attending after-school detention until it is done and every day it’s late you will lose a letter grade. If you have any questions always feel free to ask. Now does anyone have any questions?” When Louis’ eyes met Harry’s in the beginning of his father's speech, they didn’t,  _ wouldn’t _ move from Harry’s.

 

 

The classroom was silent, whether it was from half the classes lustful stare at the beautiful new student, the other half too afraid to say anything because his father was extremely intimidating. 

 

 

“Well, then, I’ll take roll call and move you to where I want you to sit.” The class groans, but stops when he glares. He starts calling the names out in order, “here” and “presents” fill the room. Soon enough, he starts to place everyone where he wants them. Harry is the last to be seated. He assumed that he would be the last in the row at the front, but his teacher has other plans.

 

 

“Mr. Styles, you’ll be sitting beside Louis.” Harry glares at him. Louis is in the very back of the room, he can't sit beside him.

 

 

“Why?” Mr. Tomlinson smirks.

 

 

“Because I can already tell you’re going to be a hand full and I want him to keep an eye on you.” Harry rolls his eyes and sits down in the next seat that was open in the front.

 

 

“Detention tomorrow.” Harry’s head snaps up at him.

 

 

“That isn—”

 

 

“Detention all next week.” Harry can’t believe this is happening.

 

 

“I haven’t even done anyt—”

 

 

“Detention for 2 weeks, would you like to add on 2 more weeks?” Harry shuts his mouth. “Sit down in your seat Mr. Styles, you may all talk until the bell, but stay in your seats. I'll be right back.” Harry does as he's told and sits down beside Louis. Louis leans over to Harry’s ear. 

 

 

“How are you baby? Miss me?”  Harry shivers in fear at the pet name Louis whispers. Harry keeps his mouth shut and ignores the boy beside him. “Awh, is my little Hazza mad at me?” Harry pulls things out of his folder to do homework for another class. Harry ignores when Louis scoots his desk over so his is touching Harry’s. Louis places a hand on his thigh, dangerously close to the younger boy’s crotch. Harry closes his eyes and shudders in fear. He pushes Louis’ hand away from his thigh, turning his body to face away from the pervert. 

 

 

He freezes when hands wrap around his waist and he’s pulled into Louis’ lap. Louis places both hands on both of Harry’s thighs, trailing his lips across his neck.

 

 

“Didn't you get the hint last night that I want you to leave me the fuck alone cold blood?” Harry snaps, trying to get out of his grip, but to no avail. 

 

 

_ Why the hell do vampires have to be so strong? _

 

 

“No, I didn’t get the hint that you never gave, I only heard that you wanted to get home to your godsister.” Harry rolls his eyes. 

 

 

“Bite me.” Harry snaps, pushing his way out of Louis’ grasp when the bell rings. He gathers his things quickly and runs over to Niall and Liam who wrap him up in their holds. They glare at Louis. 

 

 

Louis glares back at the two guys holding  _ his  _ boy. 

 

 

Louis puts a smirk on his face and walks up behind them, and quickly steps in front of them. Time to turn on the ‘charm’.

 

 

“Hello there, my beauties.” Harry rolls his eyes while the two boys beside him blush and smile at the demon even though they were just glaring at him only a few seconds ago. 

 

 

_ Stupid vampires and that luring charm, it reeled them in _ .  _ Why hasn’t it worked on me though _ ? Harry wonders as he continues to glare.

 

 

“H-Hi,” Niall stutters, smiling shyly and waving with his left hand. 

 

 

“Hi.” Liam greets with a smile and a small wave. Louis looks at Harry expectantly, only to get the famous glare. 

 

 

“Bite me,” Harry hissed, getting out of his two best friends’ holds and storming away. 

 

 

“What was that about?” Liam asks Niall who shrugs. 

 

 

“I’ll go—”

 

 

“I can go get him and take him to his next class, I needed to talk to him anyway. I’ll see you two later.” Louis says smoothly, winking at them before he runs after Harry. Niall is hesitant to let him go after Harry but decides that it’s fine. 

 

 

It's not like Louis is going to hurt him, right?

 

 

******

 

 

Louis finds Harry in a matter of seconds with his head against the wall. Louis walks over quietly, grabbing the boy by the waist and covering his mouth. Louis looks for a place to take Harry and sees the guys’ locker room. Louis smirks, no one has gym last period. 

 

 

He’s so glad his dad is a teacher so he knows these things.

 

 

Louis drags the struggling, screaming lad with ease, throwing him into the locker room and locks the door.

 

 

Harry looks up at Louis from the floor, his heart racing a thousand miles a second. What’s he going to do to him?

 

 

Louis licks his lips at the sight of Harry so frighten, it will make him taste so much better.

 

 

“Look at you, nowhere to run, no place to hide. And imagine that your boyfriends let me come after you instead of doing it themselves. I guess they like each other more than they like you.” Harry crawls away from Louis, ignoring the stinging in his heart.

 

 

Sure, he always knew that the two boys loved him, but he has always had those doubts about them loving each other more than him. 

 

 

“Stay away from me!” Harry yells in fear when his back hits the wall. Louis chuckles and bends down, grabbing Harry’s wrists. Louis pulls him up and pins him against the wall. Harry whimpers when Louis grinds their hips together teasingly, kissing his cheek. Louis looks over and sees that the gym teacher’s office door is unlocked. The vampire grins and pulls Harry of the wall.

 

 

“Go into the office, I’ll be in there in a second.” Harry glares at him.

 

 

“Bite me.” Louis smirks.

 

 

“I’m getting there, don’t worry about it love.” Harry turns his face away from Louis. “Now get in there or I'll hurt your precious boyfriends.” Louis spits the word ‘boyfriends’ out in disgust. Harry is  _ his _ , not some fake blonde and a puppy-eyed idiot. 

 

 

Harry’s eyes widen and he nods slowly, turning to go to the office. He isn’t going to let this creep hurt his friends, even if it means he gets hurt himself.

 

 

Harry walks into the office with a shiver; the atmosphere feels dark and evil, cold and harsh.

 

 

He jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around. Harry is pushed back onto a teacher’s chair, his hands being tied to the arms of the chair too fast for him to even comprehend what's happening.

 

 

“What are you—” The older boy puts a cold finger on his lips.

 

 

“No talking, just listening.” Harry lets out a squeak as Louis straddles his waist. The cold lad grabs Harry’s curls like he did the night before, this time attacking the boy straight away. Harry lets out a groan in pleasure when the older lad scrapes his teeth across his neck.

 

 

“L-Louis, s-stop!” Harry yells, the older lad chuckles.

 

 

“Yell all you want. No one will hear us.” Harry squeezes his eye, his hands tightly gripping the arms of the chair as the feathered-haired man grinds harshly, pricking Harry’s neck with his sharp teeth.

 

 

“Your smell is getting very hard to ignore. I just want to sink my teeth into you and suck you dry.” Louis growls.

 

 

“W-What are you talking a-about? Why m-me? C-Can’t you g-go suck someone else’s blood?” Harry bites his lip, trying to suppress a moan that he desperately wants to release.

 

 

“I thought you were smart enough to figure this out by now.” Louis chuckles.

 

 

“Figure what out?” Harry yells, trying to free his arms.

 

 

“That you’re mine baby,” Louis answers like it’s the simplest thing in the world.

 

 

“Bite me.” Harry snaps—and, really, why does he keep saying that—thanking the gods when he hears a knock on the door.

 

 

But Louis only ignores it. 

 

 

Instead, he groans in pleasure, feeling Harry's cock harden underneath him. 

 

 

“Get off!” Harry yells.

 

 

“Come on, baby, let’s just have some fun,” Louis teases, starting to palm Harry through his jeans. He smirks when he sees Harry biting his lip harder in pleasure, a faint blush on his cheeks. He starts to unbutton Harry's jeans when there was another knock on the door. 

 

 

Louis groans and gets off of Harry, unlocking the door and opening it.

 

 

“What do you want, Nick?” Louis groans, pulling another classmate inside. Nick Grimshaw, the captain of the football team and student body president of the school, and another vampire. Nick told him about it when they became good friends and has never tried to hurt Harry. Harry lets out a sigh of relief.

 

 

Surely Nick will help him. 

 

 

“Nick, help me!” Harry yells, looking at the man who looks over at him unfazed.

 

 

“You couldn't wait until after people were out of the building Lou?” Harry’s eyes widen in fear. Are they friends? Did the role model of the entire school know about this?

 

 

“Let me go!” Harry yells, pulling at the jump ropes that are keeping him bound to the chair. “Nick! What are you doing? Help me!” Harry demands. Harry freezes as Nick walks over to him, flinches away when the oldest lad strokes his cheek. Nick chuckles.

 

 

“Why are you here Nick? You interrupted us.” Nick laughs, looking at the tent in his best friend’s jeans.

 

 

“Well, I came down here to get Mr. Styles. I need him to help me with a little project for student council. I can’t do it without my favorite lad. He's such a good helper, always so obedient.” Nick trails a finger across Harry’s quivering lip.

 

 

“Back off, we both know he's mine.” Harry’s eyes widen, what the hell are they talking about?

 

 

“I'm not yours and once the principal hears about this you guys will be screwed,” Harry spits out, moving his head away from Nick's fingers.

 

 

The two older lads laugh at him, Louis walking closer to the two. He grabs Harry’s curls—he loves the curls—and moves the boy's head back to connect their eyes.

 

 

“You tell anyone about this and we'll make sure you never see any of your precious friends and family again.” Harry shutters when the dark-haired lad leans down and kisses his neck, groaning afterward.

 

 

“Shit, he smells so delicious.” Louis hums in agreement. “Are you sure we can't share him?” Louis glares at Nick, pulling him back by his shirt.

 

 

“He’s mine, you know how this works,” Louis growls. Nick pouts at him.

 

 

“Please? One drop? It’s not fair you get him all to yourself. You have to share him. It’s cruel to keep him all to yourself.” Nick whines, removing himself from Louis and grasp and going back to Harry's neck again.

 

 

“I said back off.” Nick doesn't listen though. He climbs on Harry's lap and grinds down on Harry. Harry whimpers in pleasure, his body moving on its own. Louis watches in anger at the scene unfolding in front of him. Harry is Louis’ and only Louis’.

 

 

“S-Stop!” Harry screams, hissing when he feels Nick’s teeth nipping at his neck. Louis pulls Nick off of Harry and throws him into the wall.

 

 

Nick lets out a small groan in pain before he’s standing back up, walking over to Louis with a scowl.

 

 

“What was that for?” Nick growls, pushing on Louis’ chest. Harry watches as the two boys' eyes turn colors. Nick's turns purple with red specks. Louis’ black pupils turn white and the irises turn red, the rest of his eyes turn pure black with specks of light blue like his normal eye color in the irises. Harry feels like he’s mesmerized by Louis’ eyes.

 

 

“For you trying to mark him up!” Louis yells, pushing Nick back. Harry snaps out of his trance and starts to move his hands around while the two are occupied, his left hand is almost free.

 

 

“Well, you should share him!” Nick yells, pushing Louis on the ground. Louis stands up with fury in his eyes. Before Harry can even blink, Louis has Nick against the wall with Louis’ forearm pushing against his neck.

 

 

“You had your chance with him, you blew it. He's mine now, do you understand?” Louis spits out, pure venom drips with every word he says. Nick glares at Louis, pushing his arm off. 

 

 

“I didn’t want him to be afraid of me,” Nick spits out. Harry gets his hand free, untying the right hand. The two boys are glaring at each other, Harry decides to go for it. He runs for the door, unlocking it and sprinting towards the locker room door. 

 

 

He cheers in his mind as he opens the door, he runs out the door and towards his car; he can’t stay here any longer.

 

 

He runs and runs. The bell rings, signaling that the end of school was here. Harry continues to run until he bumps into a blonde and a puppy looking face. Harry laughs in happiness, hugging the two boys tightly.

 

 

“Hey H, where were you?” Liam asks, rubbing his back. 

 

 

“I just want to leave,” Harry whimpers. The boys lead him outside to Niall’s car.

 

 

“Do you want me to sit in the back with you?” Niall asks, rubbing his thumb on Harry’s hip. Harry shakes his head, sending a small smile to the two boys.

 

 

“I’m fine, I just want to head home. I need to drive my car home anyway.” Liam grabs Harry’s face in his hands softly, making the shorter boy look at him.

 

 

“Do you want us to hang out with you?” Harry shakes his head no. “Are you sure you can drive home? You seem really shaken up.” Liam gives him his signature concerned look. Harry leans in and gives him a kiss.

 

 

“I’m fine. I just really need to catch up on my sleep.” Harry lies to him convincingly enough, turning to Niall. He gives Niall a kiss goodbye and a hug to Liam before he heads to his car, looking over his shoulder for the new kid and the school president.

 

 

******

 

 

Harry jumps into the scorching hot water with a sigh of happiness. Showers are the best way to forget your problems and relax. Well, at least for Harry it is. He washes his body slowly, he doesn’t want to get out. 

 

 

_ Ever _ .

 

 

It’s Sunday, which means school tomorrow. Which means a repeat of the last week, trying to avoid getting bit by Louis while trying to act like everything was okay to everyone else.

 

 

“Louis’ friends with Nick? How is that possible, they’re so different.” Harry lets the cool gel of soap glide over his warm body, washing the dirt off his body. “And who the hell does Louis think he is, saying that I’m his?” Harry thinks angrily. Who are they to claim him when he’s with Niall and Liam, sort of.

 

 

What Harry can’t stop thinking about is how he has  _ thoughts _ . Thoughts he shouldn’t be having. Like the thought of sucking Louis off or Louis fucking him deep into his mattress or letting him suck his blood—

 

 

Harry shakes his head and climbs out of the shower, sighing when the cold air hits his overheated body. Harry wraps a towel around his waist and walks out of the bathroom connected to his room. He walks in starting to get dressed,  not noticing the figure on his bed.

 

 

Harry pulls out boxers and drops his towel, putting them on. He turns around to find the cold-blooded boy on his bed. Harry lets out a scream, moving to get out the door. Louis was fast though, shutting the door. 

 

 

_ Fucking vampires. _

 

 

“You’ve got a very nice cock, H,” Louis says, gripping it through Harry’s black Calvin Kleins. Harry whimpers, fighting his way out of Louis’ grip.

 

 

“What the actual fuck are you doing in my room?” Harry spits out, backing away from the advancing figure.

 

 

“Your mum let me in. She’s such a sweet lady…” Louis trails off, leaning his forearm above Harry’s head, letting his hands tangle in the soft, wet curls. “And it’s so nice of her to leave you all alone with a boy without her in the house, she sure seems to trust you.” A blush covers Harry’s cheeks as he looks away from Louis who is biting his bottom lip. Why does he have to be so attractive? Why can’t he be disgusting and hideous?

 

 

He presses his body fully onto Harry’s, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull them tighter together. He pushes Harry against the wall fully, rolling his hips into Harry’s.

 

 

“Stop!” Harry pleads, he doesn’t want this, that's what's he tells himself.

 

 

“Baby, come on, I know you want it.” Louis says, and honestly, Harry does, he may tell himself that he doesn’t, but he does. He wants it a lot. He just doesn’t want to die from loss of blood, bloodsucking is inevitable when it comes to this and from how obsessed Louis seems to be with the smell of his blood, he doesn’t think he’ll stop.

 

 

“I don’t,” Harry lies, his eyes closing in pleasure when Louis grabs his bum, pulling his crotch into Louis. 

 

 

“Haz? Unlock the door!” Liam yells from the other side of the door. The two boys jump in surprise. The vampire was too engrossed in Harry that he didn’t even hear Liam and Niall—that he now know is also there—come in the house or up the stairs.

 

 

“Why the hell did they need to come now?” Louis groans, squeezing Harry’s ass earning a moan from the boy. The vampire smirks, doing it again. Louis pulls back and letting Harry go. Louis gives him a kiss, pulling back with a smirk on his thin pink lips he's going over to the door. 

 

 

Louis unlocks the door and opens it, smiling at the two boys. 

 

 

“Hello lads, come in, I was just talking to Harry,” Louis says in his most charming voice, moving aside to let them in. Liam looks at him, his face is skeptical.

 

 

“I thought you wanted to be alone Haz?” He questions, his eyes narrowing when he sees Harry’s mostly naked figure and wet hair. 

 

 

Harry told the boys that he wanted a quiet weekend alone to relax and unwind. 

 

 

Apparently, they didn’t listen.

 

 

Niall walks up to him and hugs him, glaring at the vampire before he pulls Harry into a kiss, earning a surprised sound to emit from Harry’s mouth. Niall always was possessive of Harry and Liam, Harry more so than Liam. Liam’s the  same way. Harry's still not sure why that is but it is what it is. 

 

 

Harry closes his eyes and kisses Niall back, letting the boy push him harshly into the wall. Niall grips his hips tightly, keeping them pressed harshly against the wall. Harry moans into the kiss, letting Niall do whatever he pleases.

 

 

Soon, though, Niall’s lips are gone and Harry’s left breathless. Harry opens his eyes to see Louis’ arm over Niall and Liam’s neck, who both glare at him.

 

 

“L-Let them go!” Harry yells, looking at the vampire in desperation. Louis smirks at him. Harry watches as Louis pushes his boys onto the floor before he walks over to Harry. Louis grabs Harry’s waist, connecting their lips in a passionate. 

 

 

“Get your hands off of him!” Liam growls, getting up. He tries to move towards the two, but Louis holds up a hand, sending Liam backward. Louis smirks.

 

 

“Why should I? Not like you two pay any attention to him when you guys are together. At least I’m showing him some affection,” Louis smirks down at the two idiots before he adds on: “besides Harry  _ is _ mine.” Then he’s back to kissing the responsive boy. 

 

 

“He isn’t yours you sick fuck! He’s ours!” Liam growls, standing back up with Niall’s help.

 

 

“We do pay attention to him! Harry, what the hell are you doing?” Niall yells, making Harry break the kiss, looking at him with wide eyes. 

 

 

“I-I—”

 

 

“It’s okay Haz, I’ll explain it to them.” Harry doesn’t have time to argue before there’s a finger on his lips, shutting him up. Harry watches as Louis’ eyes change and he feels like he’s in heavenly bliss. “You see, Harry just feels like you two don’t love him as much as you love each other, he feels like he’s just a toy for a couple to use, he doesn’t like that. The only reason you’ve been paying attention to him lately is because you’ve known how much I want him. It’s only been a week.” Harry’s eyes shoot wide open, he never told Louis that, how did he get his exact words? Louis leans down to kiss the boy again.

 

 

“Bullshit! Harry knows we love him! Harry stop kissing him!” Harry tries, but Louis’ lips are so addicting and he feels like he's under a spell of bliss. 

 

 

“Looks like he wants to be with someone who won’t use him,” Louis says through the kiss. Liam and Niall glare at Louis. 

 

 

“Stop making him do this cold blood!” Niall spits out in anger. Louis laughs.

 

 

“You think I’m making him do this? He wants this just as much as I do. You should have heard his thoughts in the shower.” Louis chuckles, taking his lips away from Harry—who quietly whines in protest—walking over to the two. “I think that you two should leave, understand?” Liam and Niall only glare at him.

 

 

“Not unless Harry tells us too,” Niall says. They all turn to Harry. Harry snaps out of his daze and Harry clears his throat when he sees all eyes on him.

 

 

“I-I think you should all g-go. I-I need to t-think.” Harry says, walking towards the door, opening it. Louis rolls his eyes when Liam and Niall walk towards the door, each of them kissing Harry. Louis walks over to Harry, brushing his cheek with his thumb. 

 

 

“Take as much time as you need love, I can wait. But I would never make you share me like they do, and I wouldn’t share you with anyone either. I care too much about you to let someone else touch you.” Louis gives Harry a soft peck on the lips, disappearing before Harry could blink.

 

 

******

 

 

Harry shuts his locker as soon as he sees Niall and Liam his way. He turns away from them and gets lost in the crowd before they could find him.

 

 

He's avoiding them. 

 

 

He's avoiding Louis the best he can too.

 

 

It's been like this the entire week, leaving his locker so he could avoid them, sitting alone at lunch so he could avoid them, he’s going to turn his phone on ‘do not disturb’ as soon as he gets home to avoid them. 

 

 

Honestly, he’s tired of it, and he knows the other three are, but he doesn't think he can face any of them right now.

 

 

He doesn't know why he didn't choose Niall and Liam. It seems like a no-brainer since he's been friends with them for years and had only met Louis two weeks ago, and most of the time Louis wasn’t being the nicest vampire. 

 

 

But there's something about Louis. Maybe he's using his vampire powers to make him feel like this but, Harry highly doubts it. If that was the case, then Harry shouldn't be able to keep his hands off of Louis. Obviously, he can so  that’s not it.

 

 

But there was something when Louis kissed him the last time. It was slow and sweet, gentle and soft and it made Harry feel so loved. Like he’s Louis’ everything. 

 

 

He hasn’t felt that way since he and Niall had actually  _ dated _ . Then Liam came along and made to two boys fall for him which was when they made the whole group thing. Harry doesn’t want that anymore, he doesn’t want to share and he doesn’t want to  _ be _ shared. He wants something that’s solid, that makes him feel like he’s the only person someone cares about in that way. He wants someone’s full love and attention on him and not having to share it with someone else.

 

 

Harry’s taken out of his thoughts when he bumps into a strong body. Arms wrap around his waist to keep him from falling.

 

 

“Are you okay?” Harry looks up at Louis with a surprised face, his cheeks starting to heat up.

 

 

“Y-Yeah. A-Are you?” Louis smiles, brushing a hand on Harry’s flaming red cheeks. 

 

 

“Of course, I’m always okay with bumping into you.” Harry’s entire face flushes red and he doesn’t think he’s ever been so embarrassed in his life. “Don’t be embarrassed,” Louis says, placing a kiss on Harry’s forehead.  “You being  clumsy is one of the things I like about you.” Harry hides his face in his hands. Louis chuckles and pulls them away with one hand, keeping the other around Harry’s waist. Harry looks into his eyes, shivering when he sees them change. 

 

 

He can’t get enough. 

 

 

“I-I shouldn’t b-be talking to you.” Harry stutters out, looking for any sign of Niall and Liam.

 

 

“Cause of blondie and the puppy looking guy?” Harry nods. “They don’t deserve a sweet, kind, beautiful guy like you. Hell, neither do I, but I can treat you better than them. As I already said, I won’t share you, my full attention and affection will always be on you, I won’t even look in another guy’s way. I’ll be yours and only yours until you decide you want me gone.” Harry’s eyes move to Louis’ lips, moving his eyes up to Louis’ eyes. Louis brushes a curl behind his ear, giving Harry a soft, slow kiss.

 

 

“Will you go on a date with me?” Louis asks, caressing his cheek. Harry nods slowly.

 

 

“But I have detention for the next two weeks since your father had to keep rescheduling them.” Louis laughs loudly, gaining other people’s attention, but neither boy cared.

 

 

“I can get you out of that love, he is my dad after all. I’ll just tell him that I’ll be tutoring you.” Louis tells him, smiling at his shy attitude.

 

 

“Okay,” Harry answers, smiling back at Louis shyly.

 

 

“I’ll pick you up at 6 okay?” Harry nods, hesitating before he leans up and gives Louis a kiss on his left cheek before pulling away blushing harder when he sees the shocked look on Louis’ face.

 

 

“I’ll see you later.”

 

 

******

 

 

“You’re going out on a date with that vampire!” Niall shouts, glaring at Harry’s scared figure.

 

 

“Why does it matter if I go out with him or not? You two care more about each other more than you care about me anyway!” Harry yells despite his fear. If he can yell at a vampire he can yell at Liam and Niall.

 

 

“We don’t care about each other more! If anything we care about you more than each other! Why do you think we yell at people when they flirt with you?” Harry stares at the ground, his shoes becoming interesting. “Do you see us yelling at anyone that flirts with the other?” Harry shakes his head in shame, tears gathering in his bright green eyes.

 

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Harry sniffles out, tensing when both boys hug him. 

 

 

“It’s okay, baby,” Liam whispers closely to Harry’s ear, his lips brushing the skin. “We can figure out how to get him to leave you alone later, but for now,” Harry’s eyes widen as Niall’s hands wander down to his bum, Liam’s going under his shirt, trailing his fingers softly over his skin.

 

 

“N-No,” Harry whispers out, but neither boy is paying his words any attention, only his body. “N-No!” Harry’s body is tightly squished in between the two boys. Liam’s right hand goes to Harry’s crotch while the other trails to his nipple. Niall moves Harry’s tiny body to grind between the boys, Liam’s hand squeezing when the two other boys’ bodies met.

 

 

“No! Get off!” Harry yells, snapping the two boys out of their thoughts of lust.

 

 

“What’s wrong?” Niall asks as both boys back away slightly.

 

 

“I don’t want to be shared like some toy. The only thing you guys ever want to do is fuck me and it’s always at the same time like I’m just some fucking sex toy to you guys. I don’t want to be used anymo—”

 

 

“And you think that fucking idiot won’t?” Liam spoke in a harsh tone, one Harry only gets when he’s pissed him off. 

 

 

“At least I know he won’t share me with someone else, or make me share him.” Liam laughs angrily.

 

 

“He’s going to suck you dry the first chance he gets.” Harry walks over to his door, opening it.

 

 

“Get the hell out, I don’t want to talk to you two ever again.” Liam storms out angrily, Niall following behind him, but stops.

 

 

“You can come back to us when you realize he’s only using you.” Harry shuts the door after Niall leaves, running to his bed and crying his eyes out. He just lost his two best friends.

 

 

******

 

 

“Harry?” Harry sniffles as he looks up to see Louis by his bed. 

 

 

“W-Why are you here?” Harry rubs his eyes and wipes his tears. He feels the bed dip and arms wrap around his fame, holding him tightly.

 

 

“I’m here for our date. What’s wrong baby?” Harry grips onto his t-shirt tightly, crying on his chest.

 

 

“Liam a-and Niall h-hate me,” he whispers out, closing his eyes when he feels Louis lift him with ease and set him down on his lap.

 

 

“Sh, I’m sure they don’t hate you, baby, they’re your best friends.” Harry puts his sleeves into paws and wipes his eyes.

 

 

“They do,” he mumbles as he curls into Louis’ strong body.

 

 

“Why—no,  _ how _ could they hate a perfect little thing like you? You’re amazing.” Harry looks up at Louis with a blush, but his eyes are full of tears.

 

 

“Because I want to be with you and not them.” Louis smiles and his eyes turn green with blue specks. Harry thinks he might be in love with these eyes.

 

 

“You want to be with me? You choose me?” Harry nods and smiles. Louis visibly lightens up and tackles Harry onto the bed, kissing him deeply. Louis pushes his hips down gently, testing the waters. Harry whimpers and thrust up, giving Louis the okay to do whatever he wants too.

 

 

Louis grinds his cock onto Harry's, placing his lips on the moaning boy under him, placing his thumbs on Harry's v-line. 

 

 

Harry doesn't know what to do with his hands and soon he doesn't have to figure it out. Louis grabs his hands and places them on his bum, earning a groan from the older boy when Harry squeezes. Louis unbuttons Harry's shirt, pulling him up gently and rips it off of him. Louis starts to undress himself as well, refusing to let his lips part with Harry’s. 

 

 

The cold-blooded lad trails his lips down past Harry’s neck and to his chest. Harry throws his head back as Louis takes his right nipple into his mouth. 

 

 

“Louis!” Louis smirks and slips his hand inside Harry's pants. 

 

 

“Tell me what you want, baby.” Harry rolls his hip into Louis’ hand. 

 

 

“Wanna ride you.” Louis grins and reconnects their lips.

 

 

Harry feels Louis’ sharp teeth on his tongue, fear shooting through his body. He tries to pull away, but Louis refuses to let their lips part. Harry opens his eyes when he feels Louis’ teeth move to his neck in a second. 

 

 

Harry opens his mouth but is cut off with a finger going inside him. Harry feels Louis’ teeth pricking the right side of his neck, blood trickling down it. Louis licks at the blood, groaning in pleasure. Harry tastes better than he thought.

 

 

Harry starts to grind down on the finger, Louis adding a second one soon after.

 

 

“P-Please, fuck me! I'm ready!” Harry begs as he grinds down on Louis' fingers. Louis flips them around so Harry is straddling his waist, leaning back against the headboard. 

 

 

Harry grabs Louis cock and lines it up with his hole without letting Louis say a word. Harry sinks down slowly, drawing a moan from Louis’ lips, bottoming out a few moments later.

 

 

Harry mewls as he circles his hips in tiny figure eights, his eyes closing in bliss.

 

 

“So tight baby, so warm.” Louis praises, kissing Harry's neck lightly. Harry starts to move his hips, lifting himself and slams down on Louis’ cock.

 

 

“B-Bite me! P-Please!” Harry whines, knowing the consequences of this, but he doesn’t care. He needs Louis to bite him. He needs to be Louis’. Louis stops Harry's movements and looks at him in concern.

 

 

“Are you sure?” Harry nods desperately. “You'll be mine for the rest of your life H, I don't want to force that on you.” Harry only whimpers.

 

 

“I-I don’t care, please, just  _ bite me. _ ” Louis doesn’t have to be told twice. Harry lets out a loud moan as Louis sinks his teeth into his neck. Harry starts to move faster, his hand trailing down to his cock. 

 

 

Louis grips his hand and moves them together, making Harry's grip so deliciously tight he feels tears coming out of his eyes as he comes, clenching around Louis. He faintly hears Louis moan his name softly as he feels Louis release inside him, giving him a comforting satisfaction.

 

 

They lay like that for a few minutes, listening to each other’s breathing like a lullaby.

 

 

“Harry?” Harry hums in responses as he keeps his eyes closed. “I need to tell you something.” Harry cuddles into his arms as he hums for him to continue. “When vampires are born, they have a mate made for them. It usually isn’t for a few hundred years, but they will be born within their ‘18th’ birthday.” Harry smiles up at him, opening his eyes, but he doesn’t say a word.

 

 

“The vampire basically has to find their soul before their 18th birthday or they have to spend the rest of eternity alive and drinking from blood whores and killing the innocent. They find their love through a few ways. Their smell is the most delicious thing in the world.” Louis tucks a curl behind Harry’s ear lovingly. “Their charm to get humans to feed on them won’t work and when they look into their eyes, the vampire sees their love’s life in a second. That’s how I know so much about you and why I was so possessive whenever they held you so close. You’re my soul mate Harry, you’re going to save me from living forever. I’ll live the rest of my life in happiness knowing I’ve found you.” Harry leans up and kisses Louis deeply.

 

 

“I’m glad you found me.” 

  
  



	5. After the Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a prompt I got awhile ago and just got around to finishing it. Here it is: 
> 
> I have a prompt, now this is uncomfortable, but if you could do one where they're still famous and Nick has err sex with an unwilling harry after an interview or something that'd be nic

The boys wave to their fans after the intense interview. Having to deny the fact that he's bi is getting extremely tiring for Harry, he feels like he’s lying to his fans. They all pretty much assume that he is anyway, why not come out?

“Hazza!” A voice yells as soon as Harry is backstage. Harry smiles as he hears the voice of one of his best friends, Nick Grimshaw. He also mentally sighs because as soon as people see them leave together and go to whoever's house they end up going to -because it always ends up with one staying at the other's house when Harry's in town- they’re going to start up with the rumors. 

“Hey Nicky.” Harry answers, smiling when the older lad pulls him into a hug. Harry has never thought of Nick in any way other than a friend. He’s Harry’s rock when Harry gets in a fight with Louis or any of the other boys, he usually just goes to Louis though. 

Harry can’t help, but smile when he thinks of his boyfriend. They’ve been together secretly since X-Factor, only the boys and their families know. Harry feels bad because whenever management gives them beards, which management doesn’t know either but does it because of rumors, the girls actually think they’re dating the two lads. It breaks Harry inside because when they break up, they are genuinely hurt.

“Want to come over to my house? I want to show you something.” Harry nods his head. 

“Let me go tell the boys first.” Harry says and leaves Nick’s side.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ waist from behind, pressing a kiss to the boy’s neck discreetly. 

“No PDA please. We get enough of that on the bus.” Zayn groans, flicking a curl from Harry’s face. Harry sticks his tongue out at him.

“You’re just jealous you don’t get any of the action.” Louis sasses, moving his hands behind him to hold Harry’s waist. Zayn rolls his eyes.

“You guys can head off without me, I’m going to head off with Nick.” Louis tightens his grip on Harry’s waist, pushing their bodies together tightly.

“Uh-oh. Let’s leave before we get pulled in.” Niall says, dragging Liam and Zayn away from the happy couple.

“I don’t want you going with him Harry. He tried to kiss you last time.” Louis hissed out, turning around to hold Harry close to him. 

“He was drunk and upset about him and Dylan breaking up. He apologized for it the next day, give him some slack.” Harry says, hugging Louis tightly. “He knows that I’m yours, even if he doesn’t know we’re together, he knows that I’m yours.” Louis hugs Harry back tightly.

“Fine, but if he tries something you better call me.” Louis growls out. Harry loves when Louis gets all possessive.

“Will do.” Harry gives Louis a quick peck on the nose and untangles himself from Louis’ tight grip.

“If you’re leaving you’re going to give me a hell of a lot more than that.” Louis says, pulling him over in the two boy’s dressing room. Louis pushes Harry against the wall, pressing their lips together immediately. Harry sighs and cups Louis’ cheek, letting Louis’ tongue into his mouth. Harry sighs and pulls back, looking into Louis’ jealous eyes.

“Do you have to go?” Harry nods.

“He’s my best friend.” Louis glares at him.

“I’m your best friend.” Harry pecks his lips.

“You’re my boyfriend, you win.” Louis smiles and nods, but soon possessiveness renters his eyes. Louis grabs Harry’s bum, his other cupping Harry’s dick through his jeans.

“Mine.” Harry nods, swatting his hands away.

“Yes, now don’t do that or I’ll go out there with a boner.” Louis smirks.

“Then everyone one would know you’re off limits.” Harry rolls his eyes.

“Or they would know that I’m a sexually active teenager, like most.” Louis sighs.

“Don’t go with him.” Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ neck in a hug.

“Everything will be fine, don’t you trust me?” Harry asks. Louis sighs, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist tightly.

“Of course I trust you, it’s him I don’t trust.” Harry gives him a squeeze before he lets go.

“Come on, you have to go. The boys are waiting,” Louis nods.

“Wait.” Louis leans up slightly to kiss Harry’s lips shortly, but passionately. “You’ll be coming home tonight right?” Harry nods.

“Yes and to make it up to you, we can do anything you want.” Louis raises and eyebrow. 

“Anything?” Harry smirks.

“Anything.” Louis hums a smirk moving its way to his lips.

“Well, you better be prepared for a wild one tonight.” Harry’s smirk fades as lust starts to fill his eyes.

“Well, let’s go before I rip off your clothes and ride your big cock.” Harry whispers, turning around and walking out. Louis shakes his head as he watches Harry’s hips sway from side to side. 

“That boy is so in for it tonight.” Louis mutters to himself as he walks out the door.

******

“One more Harry, come on, don’t be a pussy.” Harry is one more beer away from passing out. He usually isn’t one to get as drunk as he has, but Nick kept giving them to him and he just decided, why the hell not? He knows Louis is going to be pissed at him, but he really doesn’t care. He wants to have a good time with his friend and he will.

Harry takes the opened beer and starts to sip it, setting it down. Nick watches Harry’s lips wrap around the rim of the bottle. He can’t take it anymore. Nick pushes Harry on his back, climbing on top of him. Harry looks at him wide eyed.

“What are ya doin?” Harry slurs, trying to get up, but Nick pins his arms to the couch. Nick starts to grind on a sobering up Harry. 

“Just go with it, I know you want to.” Harry’s eyes widen when the older lad presses his lips on to his. Harry starts to struggle, but he’s not strong enough in his state to get his strong friend off of him. Harry twists his head to try and get Nick’s lips off of his, letting out a yell when he does.

“G-Get o-off!” Harry’s head slowly begins to sober up. His blood is pumping fast, his fight or flight reflexes kicking in. Nick glares at him, reaching under the couch. Harry’s eyes widen as the handcuffs come into view. 

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Harry screams, earning a slap from Nick.

“Shut the hell up Styles. You’ve had this long time coming.” Nick flips Harry onto his stomach, handcuffing Harry’s hands behind his back with much difficulty. Nick rips Harry’s pants down along with his boxers, licking his lips when he see’s Harry’s hole.

“N-Nick, p-please. Don’t do t-this.” Harry cries out, trying to find a way, anyway, out of this mess.

“Shut up. I’ve been waiting way too long to get a piece of this tight ass and I’m getting it now.” Harry sobs into the couch cushion when he hears Nick’s pant’s zipper unzip, his pants falling to the floor seconds later. Harry feels something poking at his entrance and he cries.

“Since you’re being difficult, I’m going in dry.”  Harry’s eyes widen in pain. He lets out a deafening scream, only to get his head pushed into the sofa cushions. Nick moans loudly, thrusting his hips as soon as he's half way in. 

“S-Stop!” Harry screams at the top of his lungs, only to get Nick’s hand over his mouth.

“The more you resist, the longer I’m going to draw this out, your choice baby.” tears make their way down Harry’s cheek as he sobs brokenly. The pain, the burning of Nick inside him without lube or prep, but thinking about how he’s going tell Louis. Nick grips Harry’s curls as he thrusts into him harder, his movements becoming sloppy.

“Almost there baby, so fucking tight.” all Harry can do now is take it. He has no more strength left to fight. 

Harry stares at the wall blankly as he feels Nick come inside him, staining him with his seed. Nick pulls out of him, cleaning himself up and redressing both of them before he carries Harry to his car. Harry has no more tears to cry.

But then he thinks about how Louis is going to think he’s disgusting and dump him. Then he find one tear to shed.

******

“We have to do this again sometime baby.” Harry flinches as Nick places a kiss on his cheek, opening the door for Harry and shoves him out. Speeding away. 

Harry can see Louis standing at the window, glaring at him. Harry doesn’t think he can see Louis, he can’t lose him yet.

But Harry doesn’t have a choice as Louis walks out the door angrily.

“Do you know what time it is?” he seethes through his teeth angrily as Harry visibly flinches. Then Louis looks down to see blood seeping through Harry’s pants from his back. His face pales.

He never should have let Harry go with Nick.  

 


	6. Heartless Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, can you please do a one shot where Harry gets raped by one of the boy's friends but when he tries to tell everyone no one believes him and they call him an attention whore and a slut, then the guy tries to rape him again and the boys walk in and stop him. Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on everyone's one shots every second I get, just thought I'd let you all know. 
> 
> Warning: rape

_Harry was shaking in fear, he could barely breath. The pain was worse than anything else he’s ever experienced._

  
_His hands were bound to the head boardpost, his legs squeezing the body between them. Tears flowed from his eyes freely as he screamed through the cloth. He thrashs around to try and get free, but he is too weak, he can’t escape the person above him._

  
_He can’t escape his best friend’s best friend._

  
_He can’t escape Stan._

  
******

  
“Harry! Harry wake up!” Harry shoots up, his body shaking as he feels his heart racing. He feels familiar arms wrap around him as he clutches onto him, crying his heart out. “Sh, you’re okay.” Harry refuses to open his eyes, but he recognizes the voice. Paul.

  
Even though he knows he’s safe with Paul, he worms his way out of his hold, running to the bathroom and locking it. He reaches into his toiletry bag and grabs out his pills. He shakily shakes two out and swallows them. He closes the bottle and throws it across the bathroom.

  
“Harry, let me in right now.” Paul commands him, softly yet firm. Harry undoes the lock and Paul is pulling him out of the bathroom.

“Did you take more than 2?” Harry shakes his head ‘no’ and Paul let’s out a sigh of relief.

  
Paul picks him up and takes him into their lounge area on the tour bus.

  
“Will you tell the slut to shut up? I’m trying to get some fucking sleep before I have to pretend that he’s not an attention whore and we’re actually friends,” Harry can feel Paul tensing in anger.

  
“No matter how hard you try, no amount of sleep will make you anything less than heartless prick Liam.” Paul yells back, cuddling Harry further into his chest as Harry’s eyes start to fall.

“He can’t keep this act up anymore Paul, this is getting fucking ridiculous.” Paul hears Louis’ voice from behind him.

“It isn’t an act,” Paul doesn’t turn around, only holding Harry close to his chest.

“I can’t believe you think he’s telling the trut-”

“It’s not my fault you’re stupid enough to make a rapist your best friend.” Paul sets Harry down softly, getting up.

  
“Don’t make that shit u-”

“I’m not,” Paul snaps, pushing Louis into another room. “I can’t wait to show you the fucking facts, I can’t wait for you to realize what an absolute piece of shit you all are, now get the hell back to bed,” Louis rolls his eyes and turns around, walking to his bunk.

  
Paul walks back to Harry, sitting on a chair and turning the t.v. on. He looks at Harry and sheds a tear.  
Harry has cried himself to sleep every night since then, if he even gets any sleep. If he does earn a few hours of sleep, they are full of the memories, he’s woken up with the images of the event. The night he was raped.

  
He tries to forget, but it’s easier said than done. Then again it isn’t easy to say.

  
He did try to tell his four best friends, Paul was there for support. Paul thought they would be on his side, but they weren’t. Now they won’t even look at him, they call him an attention whore and a slut. And Paul can tell that lately, Harry believes that he is.

  
******

  
_“Hey Harry.” Harry smiles at Stan as he pulls the him under his arm, giving him a side hug. Harry wraps his arm around his waist before letting go, but Stan keep a tight grip on him._

_  
“I want to show you a room I got here, it’s fucking amazing. Then maybe you can help me get a girl to take back to the room.” Stan wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Harry laughs, shaking his head._

_  
“Sure, lead the way.” Stan starts to lead Harry through the crowd of the club with a smirk on his face, he’s so happy Harry is fucking oblivious. He walks them to room 13, opening the door. Harry looks at it in amazement._

_  
The walls are a soft red with gold trimming, brown and gold furniture everywhere. The bed was a king sized bed with a bedside table and a phone. He understands why this club is so expensive if they give out rooms like this._

_  
“It’s wonderful mate.” Harry comments as he inspects the room. “Hey, maybe I can use it after-” Harry’s sentence is cut off when he’s pushed on to the bed, his hands being cuffed to the head board before he could react._

_  
“Or you could use it now.” Stan suggests, locking the door. Harry laughs nervously._

__  
“Okay, you got me. Let me go.” Stan climbs over Harry, straddling his waist. “Stan this isn’t funny-”  


 _“Who said I was kidding?” Stan smirks down at him evilly, ripping his shirt off. Harry’s eyes widen when his hands travel under his shirt_.

  
******

  
Right now Harry’s in the recording booth, staring blankly at the wall, remembering while he’s waiting for the others to come out. They all refuse to record with him. Honestly, he doesn’t want to be there, he wants to be at home with his mother who is the only person who believes him, other than Simon and Paul. Well, he’s only told her, Simon, Paul and the boys.

  
But tonight, tonight he’s afraid; deathly afraid. Stan is in town for his birthday. Normally Harry would try to spend the night locked in his hotel room anytime Stan is anywhere near them, hidden in the corner until Stan leaves, but he can’t. Never could, Stan always found a way to get too him. And now Modest! says he has to go out and be social, act like they’re all buddies. And Harry kind of wants to die. He thinks he might if Stan stands anywhere near him.

  
The door opens and Harry wants to cry, but instead he looks away. He’s shaking slightly, but no one either notices or cares.

  
“Can’t even look at him after you almost ruined his life, slut?” Harry hears Louis spit out in hatred. Harry starts to scratch his arm slightly, trying to calm his breathing.

  
“Lay off him Lou, he was drunk, there’s no harm done.” Harry tenses as he hears Stan walk over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, “He’ll make it up to me tonight, won’t you Hazza.” Harry grips the couch tightly as he stands up, moving away.

  
“Y-Yeah,” Harry digs his nails deeper as he scratches harder.

  
“Hey, give us a second alone won’t you Lou?” Harry’s eyes widen as he silently pleads for Louis to say no. But the older boy is against him.

  
“Okay, but don’t stand close to him or he’ll accuse you of rape again.” Louis snickers as he leaves the two alone.

  
“Finally just us baby,” Stan says as he wraps an arm around Harry’s shoulder. “You look as beautiful as always princess.” Stan whispers in his ear as he circles the frightened lad. Harry smiles in fear, he needs to leave.

  
“T-Thank you.” Harry thanks Stan quietly. He refuses to make eye contact with him, trying to put space between them without making it suspicious.

  
“Thank you who?” Harry bites his lip and closes his eyes.

  
“Thank you,” Harry swallows the lump in his throat, “Daddy.” Harry lets out a squeak in fear when Stan’s lips are pressed onto his neck, biting marks that will be hidden by his shirt. Harry flinches when Stan turns him so they’re chest to chest, his hands falling to squeeze Harry’s bum. The frightened boy pushes his hands on his chest, not even trying to push him off. He doesn't want a repeat of what happened the last time he did.

  
“I love your cute little bum princess, can’t wait to play with you tonight. Everyone will be distracted by getting laid while I’ll already have the most beautiful lad in the world around my cock.” a tear falls from Harry’s cheek as he lets Stan do as he pleases to his body. He presses his lips against Harry’s lovingly, his hand gripping Harry’s thigh and pulling it up to his waist, the other against the swell of his back.

  
“Don’t know if I can wait until tonight, I might just need you to keep me satisfied until then. Why don’t you get on your knees and suck Daddy’s cock.” Tears fall freely down his face as Stan reaches under his shirt. He skims the hem of Harry’s jeans with his fingertips, pushing Harry down on his knees.  
Harry stares at the ground quietly, shivering when he hears a zipper unzipping.

  
“Open up for me Kitten,” Harry opens his mouth silently, slowly slipping into his safe place, the place where he doesn't have to get choked on Stan’s dick, where he wasn't raped, where he was still saving his virginity for marriage.  
“Such a good little kitty,” Stan says as he tangles his fingers in Harry's hair. Then there’s a knock on the door. Harry almost screams in happiness when he hears his name for recording.

  
“Another time then,” Stan groans out in disappointment as Harry walks over to the door. He rushes over to Simon who pulls him in a hug when the door is shut, letting the boy cry on his shoulder.

  
“I came as soon as Louis told me where you were. Stay next to Paul tonight, he won’t let him touch you.” Harry is hyperventilating as he nods fast enough Simon is worried he’ll get whiplash.

  
“T-Thank you,”

  
******

  
_“Stan, get the hell off!” Stan glares at Harry, tugging his head back by his hair. He grinds down on Harry harshly, unbuttoning the defenseless boy’ jeans. His slips his hand under his boxers to his cock, rubbing him teasingly._

_  
“Shut the fuck up. You're such a fucking slut. You love being defenseless, being fucking used like the whore you are.” Stan runs his hands through Harry's soft hair, tugging his head backwards to expose his neck._

_  
“I've waited so long to have you under me, since the first time Lou introduced us, couldn't get you out of my mind.” Harry thrashes as Stan marks his neck, unbuttoning his pants. He tugs Harry's jeans off his legs, rubbing his hand up his thigh. His hand slips under Harry's boxers as Harry cries. His finger rubs over his entrance, pushing slightly._

_  
Stan gets off of Harry and moves to the foot of the bed, grabbing something, rope. Harry kicks Stan in the face as he tries to tie his leg to the bed. Stan grins at him, digging his nails into the muscle of his calf. Stan holds up a red gag._

_  
“You're gonna regret that Kitten.”_

 

******

  
Paul and Harry pull up to the club beside the boys, seeing as they didn’t want to share a car with him.

  
“I won’t let him touch you, just stay beside me.” Harry nods as they get out, but his breath is stolen from him as soon as he steps out of the car. It’s the same place it happened the first time. His breath starts to become erratic as he back away, shaking his head. Paul knew this would happen.

  
“No…” Harry can't believe this is happening. “No, no, no, no, no.” Harry falls to his knees as he starts to have flashbacks. He hears car doors opening as he closes his eyes, gripping his hair.

  
“Sh, Harry, drink this.” he opens his eyes to see Paul with his medication, ripping it from his hand. He opens it with shaking hands and pours five out, swallowing them without Paul seeing how many he took. He downs the entire water bottle he was given, trying to catch his breath.

  
“Harry are you ok-”

  
“Don’t touch him,” Paul snaps out, his eyes full of hatred. Stan glares back at him, taking a step back.

  
“What’s your problem Pau-”

  
“You four idiots are my problem.” Paul snaps at them, picking Harry up.

  
“Paul?” Harry’s eyes start to fall as he leans his head on Paul’s chest, soft snores escaping his lips later.

  
“You all are just as horrible as this monster, go in by yourselves and get mobbed, I’m only here to protect him.” the four boys look at him in shock while Stan only smirks at Paul. “I’ll bring him in when he wakes up. Maybe.” Paul sets Harry in the back and shuts the door, glaring at all of them. “Get the hell out of here.” the boys walk away with a roll of their eyes, but there’s an evil glint behind Stan’s eyes, a devious meaning behind his smirk. 

A few minutes roll by until Harry wakes up, his head all floaty. Paul smiles at him warmly, he knows he won’t remember for a few minutes at least until he sees him again. And he may not remember with how many milligrams the doctor prescribed per tablet. 200 per pill, and for all Paul knows, he took two.

If only he knew that Harry’s memory would be completely blank of that situation until similar events start happening or enough time passes.

  
“Are you ready to go inside?” Harry nods sleepily as he opens the car door, rubbing his eyes like a child before he walks off without Paul. Paul turns around from locking the door to see Harry already walking inside, his blood runs cold. Harry won’t remember what happened, he won’t remember what Stan did too him. He won’t remember to stay away from him.

  
And Stan must have known exactly that this was going to happen.

  
******

  
_Stan forces Harry's head so Harry is looking at him, tears streaming down his face. He removes his fingers from his boy, stroking himself. He leans down, slowly sucking on Harry’s inner thigh, marking him._

_  
“So beautiful when you cry princess. All tied up and gagged. Can't wait for Daddy's cock can you?” Harry cries out in agony when he feels Stan at his entrance, pushing in slowly._

  
******

  
“Hello Harry.” Harry smiles sleepily at Stan.

  
“Happy birthday.” Harry takes a sip of his drink that Stan got him. How nice of him to do that.

  
“Thank you beautiful.” Harry looks around to try and find the other boys but they are nowhere to be seen.

  
“Where are the other boys?” Harry asks with a yawn, his eyes starting to fall. He feels Stan grab his wrist and starts to pull him gently.

  
“They’re waiting for you, they all miss you so much.” Harry hums as he’s pulled blindly through people, the grip on his wrist tightening with each step.

  
“I t-thought they were mad at me…” Harry’s head starts to clear up, but it’s still foggy. He smiles at a boy eying him up, giving him a small wave. Stan sees it and huffs, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist instead.

  
“Oh of course not baby, they all love you. Almost as much as I do.” Stan pulls Harry into a room, locking the door. He presses Harry against the wall, keeping their bodies close.

  
“W-What are y-you-” Stan starts to press kisses to his neck, smirking as Harry starts to squirm. “S-Stop-”

  
“Oh how I’ve missed you princess, can’t wait to feel you around me again.” Harry’s eyes widen as it all comes back to him, like a light was flipped in his mind. Why the boys are mad at him, why Paul wanted him to stay by his side, why he’s so dizzy. He was given his medicine, the thing that helps him calm down and forget for a long enough time to sleep and be okay. Well, he’ll never be okay again, but okay for him. And now it’s going to happen again.

  
“G-Get off!” Harry yells, thrashing around as Stan throws him on the bed, his hands trailing up Harry’s thighs. Harry crawls away, only for Stan to grab his ankle and pulls him back under his body. Stan pulls handcuffs out of his back pocket and grins down at Harry.

  
“Have you missed this? I know I have.” Harry let’s out a sob as his hands are bound above his head. Stan places his kiss to the powerless boy’s lips, letting out a groan of pain when Harry bites his lip. “But you'll have to be punished for was in at that slut.” Harry spits in his face, looking to find a way to escape the handcuffs. Stan wipes the spot off his face, smirking down at the panicked boy. “Someone's feisty today,” Harry glares.

  
“Get the hell off of me! Haven’t you ruined my life enough?” Harry yells in anger, tugging at the restraints. He kicks Stan in the chest, trying to get the pole loose enough for him to break out.

  
“Well, someone isn’t behaving like a good little boy.” the older lad pulls out a gag, trailing a finger to the back of Harry’s head and gripping his curls tightly. “I guess I’m just going to have to fix that huh?” He fastens the gag around Harry’s head, smirking as Harry glares up at him angrily. “I can see the fear in your beautiful eyes, I watch you all the time baby,” Harry screams through the gag as Stan undoes the button on his pants, reaching a hand inside. “you always dress so nicely for me don’t you baby?” tears leave Harry’s eyes, his head turning to the side.

  
Stan trails a hand up under Harry’s button up, undoing the buttons. Harry can’t stop making noises of pain and fear, anger and hate, but he knows it only spurs Stan on.

  
“Bad boys get punished don’t they princess?” Harry sobs through the gag as he’s flipped over onto his stomach, his bum sticking out in the air. Stan rips his pants down, moaning at the sight in front of him.

  
“I think since you’re being bad on my birthday, you should get a spank for every year I’ve been alive.” Harry shakes his head as he feels Stan move between his legs.

  
******

  
_“Fuck, you're so tight.” Stan groans as he thrusts deeply into Harry. Harry whimpers when Stan grips his cock, it slowly starting to harden. Harry hates how his body is reacting. His mind wants it to stop, but his body is begging for the pleasure._

_  
“Cum for me baby, the sooner you cum the sooner we can go back to the boys.” Harry closes his eyes and tries to imagine someone else was doing this, someone who wasn't taking his virginity without his consent._

  
******

  
“Where the hell is he?” Paul spits out, ripping Louis’ arm from some girl’s. It took 5 minutes to get the bouncer to let him in and he has no time to lose.

  
“Who-”

  
“Stan!” Louis shrugs.

  
“I don’t know, I assumed he took this girl he was talking too back to a room he rented out.” the three other boys walk over to Paul, seeing his angry expression.

  
“What the hell was the number?” Louis thinks for a minute sarcastically.

  
“Hm, not really sure, you can ask him when he’s done.” Paul picks him up by his shirt.

  
“Listen-”

  
“Where’s the little whore you’re babysitting? Aren’t you afraid he’s going to freak out without you?” Louis pouts fakely, batting his eyelashes. Paul slams his back against a wall.

  
“Tell me-”

  
“Or is he off somewhere trying to accuse the innocent of horrible crimes they didn’t commit?” Louis snickers lightly, groaning in pain when Paul pushes him farther into the wall.

  
“Unless you want me to beat the shit out of you I expect you to tell me the fucking room number. I've lost enough time because of the fucking bouncer, I don't need your bitchy little ass wasting more time,” Louis sighs, reaching inside his pocket, handing him a key.

  
“13, he gave me the other key incase I wanted to use it after him.” Paul’s eyes widen.

  
“No, that fucking bastard.” Paul immediately starts to push through the crowd of people, the boys following after him.

  
“Paul where are you goi-”

  
“It’s the same room, the same fucking room!” Paul cuts Zayn off, the boys start to run as Paul starts sprinting towards the room.

  
“The same room as what?” Liam yells at him.

  
“The same room he raped him in last time.” the boy’s hearts freezes. Paul isn't one to worry easily, but he sounds so worried and upset and pissed. Something has to be wrong.

  
“W-Where’s Harry?” Louis asks as they all start to run faster.

  
“Most likely with your best friend against his will.” Paul spits out as they get to the room.

  
Everything starts to move in slow motion. Paul opens the door and the boys almost fall to their knees. Harry’s handcuffed and gagged and Stan is on top of him as Harry struggles to get Stan’s cock away from his entrance. He pushes in before Paul could stop him.

Paul tackles Stan to the floor and the boys rush to Harry. Harry continues to struggle, his eyes are closed. Louis undoes the handcuffs as Liam undoes the gag. Louis attacks Harry in a hug, cradling the crying boy’s head in his neck as he rocks them. But instead of Harry hugging back when he opens his eyes, he screams and struggles, pushing his way out of Louis grasp and hiding under the bed sobbing.

  
“Get the hell away from him!” Paul yells, cooing the boy until his a shaking figure in his arms.

  
“Harr-”

“No!” Harry screams and flinches as Niall reaches towards him, holding onto Paul tightly. “No, no, no, no, no, no,”

  
“Get out and call the police. I’ll talk to you all later. I need to take care of him now.”

  
******

  
_“God, Harry.” Harry feels Stan release inside him, collapsing on top of his used body. Stan kisses Harry deeply, not noticing that Harry wasn't kissing back._

_  
“I love you baby. So much. I can't believe I'm leaving you all by yourself for a month. But I'll keep in contact with you, I promise kitten.” Harry only stares at the ceiling, a single tear falling from his eye. Stan unties his limp body, spooning the scarred boy._

  
******

  
“I-Is he okay?” Niall asks as they sit in Simon’s office. Simon ignores him.

  
“Please Simon, it’s been three weeks and we weren’t even allowed to see him! No one will tell us what’s going on!” Zayn says.

  
“So now you all care?” Paul snickers in anger, earning a glare from Simon.

  
“Please, is he okay?” Liam asks, his voice is almost silent.

  
“Do you think he’s okay?” Simon spits out, pacing in front of the four boys.

  
“No-”

  
“How the hell could he be okay?” Simon asks.

  
“I don’t-”

  
“Of fucking course he isn’t,” Simon death glares them all as he moves down the line. “How could he be, he was fucking raped,” he glares at Niall, “by one of his friends,” he glares at Liam, “and then when he tried to tell you guys, his so called ‘brothers’, you didn’t fucking believe him.” he glares at Zayn. “then you all started calling him a slut and attention whore when he was already feeling like he was worthless.” he leans down in front of Louis. “And then he was almost, fuck, he basically was raped yet again because someone wouldn’t give up some damn information, but instead had to toy with Paul.” Simon spits out in Louis’ face, not caring that the boy flinches.

  
“But worst of all, he was put into a medically induced coma and he just woke up yesterday. He was put into a fucking coma so he could actually get some rest because he’s been so traumatized that he has barely slept in the past year because he was fucking terrified that it could happen again.” Simon looks out his window, clouds looming over the skies.

  
“And it basically did.” the boys all have tears in their eyes, sniffling.

  
“B-But he only told us a f-few weeks ag-”

“It happened at the prick's birthday party last year. He's been tormenting Harry ever since! He's made Harry send him pictures and skype him, pleasure him whenever he was in town and he couldn't tell because Stan told him you four wouldn't believe him. And you didn't.”

  
“He has scars, from Stan and himself,” Louis lets out a broken sob. How could he let this happen?

“You remember all those ‘meetings’ with management he had to go too? They were therapy. He was diagnosed with PTSD, as well as severe depression and anxiety.” Niall whimpers.

  
“Please stop,” he whispers out.

  
“His self esteem is nonexistent.”

  
“Please stop, Simon.” Louis begs.

Simon move over to Louis, gripping his collar.

  
“Did your best friend stop when Harry told him those exact words? Did Louis’ Tomlinson’s childhood best friend stop when he hurt his supposedly best friend.” Simon’s face starts to turn red in anger.

“Did he stop when Harry begged for him to let him go? Did he stop hurting your Hazza because he asked?” Louis’s cheeks are covered in tears, as he sobs.

  
“Did Stan stop raping Harry even when he begged for the beast to let him go until the action actually happened?” Simon screams. Louis starts to hiccup. “Answer me!”

  
“No!” Louis collapses as he starts to completely fall apart.

  
“Then why the hell should I stop telling you the facts. That if you would have pulled your head out of his ass and realized that Harry was telling the truth that he wouldn’t be suicidal or pretty much have had to suffer that for a second time!” Paul pulls Simon away from Louis who hides his face from everyone.

“Fuck, second time? What the hell am I talking about, it's probably been more than that!” Simon seethes through his teeth as angry tears gather in his eyes.

  
“One Direction is over because of you four, not him. I’m calling a quits because I don’t want him to have to live in more fear than he already does.” All the boys look at him in shock.

  
“No!”

  
“I-It can’t b-be!”

  
“Well it fucking is and it’s all your fault.” Liam goes to open his mouth but the door opens. They all hold their breath as Harry limps through the door, a whimper with each step.

  
“S-Simon? W-We aren’t ending because o-of me.” Harry stutters out, he shifts uncomfortably as all of their eyes land on him. “I’ll j-just s-sign my r-release contract and they c-can continue without m-me.” Louis stands up, his face falling when he sees Harry flinch.

  
“One Direction isn't the same without you Harry.” Harry refuses to make eye contact with anyone.

  
“What about when you all casted m-me out? I w-wasn't important then. When you thought I was a w-whore and a s-slut.” Louis moved to walk towards Harry, only stopping when Harry puts his hand on the doorknob, in case he needs an escape.

  
“You’re afraid of us, aren't you?” Harry finally looks up at Louis, and he doesn't recognize the boy standing in front of him. The Harry he knew had green orbs full of life and happiness, now they're gray and full of despair.

  
“H-How could I not be?” Harry answers as he moves to open the door, only to be stopped by Louis' voice.

  
“D-Don't leave.” Harry turns around with harden eyes.

  
“Don’t tell me what to do. You’re just a heartless monster like him,”

 

 

 


	7. Bleeding Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Harry and Zayn have sex and Harry gets a nose bleed. Zayn is relentless about his teasing.
> 
> Kinda wrote this and it wasn't long enough so I added a lot of shit.
> 
> Mention of past Larry (Fuckbuddies).

Harry giggles as Zayn lays him down on the bed, pressing their bodies together.

 

“You're so cute you know that?” Zayn coos, brushing a stray curl away from Harry's red face. His eyes flutter in such a stunningly innocent way when the older lad trails his hand down his side and grabs his ass. His lips part when he leans into the pale skin and begins to mark it. “Can't wait to fuck that cute right out of you.” Zayn pulls back straddles Harry's waist, ripping off his shirt, revealing his toned stomach. 

 

Harry looks up at him shyly, like he wasn't allowed to look at his boyfriend's body. Zayn chuckles because-- _fuck_ that's adorable-- and starts to unbutton Harry's button up, letting his fingers skim the skin teasingly as he does. Harry whimpers, pulling Zayn down for a kiss, letting him shove his tongue into his desperate mouth.

 

A breath escaped Harry's lips, Zayn pulling Harry's jeans off and raises an eyebrow.

 

“Do you always go commando or did you know I was going to fuck you tonight?” Harry gives him a look of innocence. It was their first time having sex together and Harry has been waiting for this for awhile now. He is very cautious about sex and only does it with people he trusts. And it took him awhile to trust Zayn considering his track record. 

 

Zayn is a bad boy; partying and one night stands were his forte. Drugs, friends, and music were his life. But then he met the little innocent boy named Harry. Little did he know that Harry wasn't as innocent as he acts. Get that boy in bed and he'll do pretty much whatever pleases you, he just does _not_ do one nightstand. You really have to work to see his naughty side.

 

“Just thought it could save time and get you inside me faster.” He says softly, sucking in a breath when Zayn pushes two fingers in. The brown eyed man smirks.

 

“Thought you'd save time by fingering yourself open too?” Harry shrugs, placing one hand on Zayn's shoulder and another around Zayn's cock. He lets out a soft moan and pushes another finger in.

 

“No, that was because I fucked myself with the vibrator you got me for my birthday while you kept me waiting,” he replies cheekily, his smile falling into a broken face when Zayn pushes his cock inside. Zayn only meant for the vibrator to be a gag gift --everyone at the party was hysterical about how funny it was and Harry's face of mortification when he held it in his hands with his mother, step-father, and sister in  the same room--, but Harry's gotten a lot out of that joke.

 

“Then no need to keep you waiting anymore huh?” Harry lets out breathy moans as he adjusts to Zayn, he's a lot bigger than the vibrator. Zayn thrusts into him softly, speeding up when moans fall from Harry's bruised lips.

 

“F-Faster!” Harry pleads, his nails scratching down Zayn's back. Zayn snaps his hips harder, faster. He looks down at his beautiful boyfriend looking so wrecked. His hair sweaty and spread across the pillow, his eyes squeezed shut as clenching around him teasingly. 

 

“So beautiful baby,” Zayn whispers softly, fucking him with all he has as he chases his orgasm. “Can't believe you're all mine,” Zayn awes at the feeling of Harry's nails scratching down his back, his head thrown back as he arches his back, a soft moan escaping his red bitten lips. He feels Harry's legs wrap around his waist and dig his heels into his back to get him in deeper, keep him pressed against that special spot. _Fuck_ , Harry's never felt this good before.

 

Zayn’s never seen someone so beautiful before. 

 

“Zayn. I'm gonna-” but Harry doesn't finish his sentence as he clenches tightly around Zayn, his smooth heated walls making Zayn fall into the abyss of pleasure right after him. And he gently fucks them both through their orgasms as he breaths in Harry's neck, marking his territory. He pulls out when Harry whimper in sensitivity and pulls back to look at his love. 

 

But all he sees is red. He tenses and backs away with wide eyes, grabbing his clothes.

 

“Z-Zayn?” Harry whimpers, opening in his eyes. He was confused and scared. Is Zayn leaving him? And Zayn shushes him when he sees the uncertainty in Harry's eyes. 

 

“Baby, your nose is bleeding.” Zayn rushes over as Harry reaches up, feeling a liquid fall from his nose. Zayn hands him his black shirt, tilting his head back. Zayn holds it there for him, pressing kisses to his neck.

 

And then, when the bleeding stops, the teasing starts.

 

“You got very excited didn't you?”  Harry groans, hiding from Zayn.

 

“Shut up Zayn, it never happened before,” Zayn smiles.

 

“So I'm the only one who has ever gotten you so excited, I'm proud of myself. But maybe we should make sure you don't get too excited next time,” Harry hits him with a pillow.

 

“You aren't gonna let this go are you?” Zayn chuckles as he kisses his forehead.

 

“Nope,”

 

******

 

“I think we should start calling you Bloody Mary,” Zayn teases as the rest of his friends laugh. Zayn, being the oh so cool guy he is, decided to tell his friends about what happened. And Harry would rather be anywhere, but here at the moment. 

 

"Here's so tampons if you need them,"

 

"Careful Zayn, don't touch him too much or you can't wear that shirt again,"

 

"Little baby can't even handle an orgasm,"

 

And so he texts Louis to come pick him up and thankfully the boy just left practice so they were meeting at his car.

 

“I'm leaving,” Harry huffs out, grabbing his bag and gets up before Zayn could stop him. The older boy frowns as he watches his boy walk away without an explanation as to why he's leaving. 

 

“I'll be right back, guys,” he says and runs after Harry who is already out in the main lobby of the school.

 

“Where are you going? I'm not ready to leave,” Harry turns around, coming eye to eye with the bad boy.

 

“I am, I'm going home,” Zayn takes a step toward him but Harry moves away.

 

“Well, unless you get another ride home-”

 

“Lou is taking me home, he just got done with practice,” Zayn’s eyes harden at the name. _Fuck no_.

 

“I told you I didn't want you hanging around with him,” Harry rolls his eyes. Here we go with Zayn's jealous attitude. Everytime Harry even _talks_  to a guy, Zayn becomes this possessive little kid.

 

“First, he's been my best friends for 15 years and just because he's your ex and you two don't like each other doesn't mean I can't hang out with him. Stop going all possessive alpha male on me. Two, I'm not a dog that has to listen to your every command,” Zayn pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration.

 

“Why are you leaving?” Harry scoffs quietly, shrugging sarcastically.

 

“Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you were making fun of me! Why would I want to stay?” Harry asks, getting a text from Louis asking where he was. “Fuck it, goodbye,” he says a second after, but Zayn grabs his wrist to stop him.

 

“Baby-”

 

“Zayn, I don't want to talk to you.” Harry pouts angrily as he turns away from his boyfriend. Zayn's angry face falls because  _ damn _ , when did he become so fond that even when they're arguing he still can't be mad at him, that he still thinks Harry is so beautiful and kind. And he smiles lovingly as wraps his arms around Harry from behind.

 

“Baby, it was just a joke.” Harry huffs and turns away with tears in his eyes. He lets out a sigh, crossing his arm around himself protectingly, insecurely.

 

“Well, it was a mean one. It's not my fault.” Zayn frowns at the sadness in Harry's voice as he turns him around, kissing him. He didn't want Harry upset, that's the last thing he wants. He'd rather Harry be hitting him in the groin while screaming at him to fuck off than cry because of Zayn. Cry because of any reason actually.

 

“I know, I'm sorry. It wasn't cool.” Zayn really didn't think the nose bleeding would affect Harry so much but it has. Harry won't let Zayn touch him because he is too embarrassed. But Zayn doesn't mind it. He doesn't need to have sex with Harry, it's just an insanely amazing bonus of being with him. He loves everything about the boy.

 

“I'm still going to head home,” Harry says as he walks towards the door. Zayn grabs his waist.

 

“No, baby, I’m sorry.” Zayn starts to press kisses against his love’s neck sweetly, holding him tight. Harry glares at him, ripping away from his hold. 

 

“I'll text you when I get home,” and then he's gone. And Zayn didn't get a text that night.

 

******

 

Harry walks into school the next day with Louis by his side. He spent the night at his house and they almost skipped so Harry wouldn't have to deal with Zayn and his asshole friends. But he can't skip because he's upset. He'll just have to deal with it.

 

“I'm going to head to class, you good?” Louis asks with a concerned look. And Harry nods, hugging the older lad who is his closest and best friend, glaring when the lad ruffles his curls playfully.

 

“Don't touch my curls, they're worth more than your life you peasant,” Harry snaps out, always the sassy boy. But Louis grins because _yeah_ , Harry's fucking adorable.

 

“Such sass, who taught you such things?” Louis asks, completely forgetting about leaving, math isn't that important. 

 

“I learned from you,” Louis smiles in triumph. He leans against the locker, his arms crossed.

 

“Ah, so you learned from the master,” Harry chuckles, grabbing his books.

 

“But the student has surpassed the old ass master.” Harry doesn't need to look at Louis to know his mouth is open in fake shock. “Close your mouth or someone will put their dick in it,” Harry teases, but all of his humor leaves his body as he feels familiar hands on his shoulders. He shakes them off and shuts his locker.

 

“Pretty sure guys would rather put their dicks in your mouth instead of mine. I mean, it's a gift from God,” Louis says coolly, walking over to Harry and wrapping an arm around his shoulders as Harry turns around to be met with Zayn's angered face.

 

“And how would you know that?” Zayn snaps out, and oh, he's jealous again. But Harry's mad at him so he glares as Louis answers.

 

“Who do you think he practiced on when he first started sucking cock? Actually, who did you think was his first everything?” Louis chuckles, as Zayn moves towards him with clenched fists. Louis fake pouts, looking from Zayn to Harry. “Aw, did you not tell him about us H, that hurts. But I get it,” Louis leans down to whisper in Harry's ear, “I wouldn't want my boyfriend to know what I did to you either, don't think I would have one much longer,” and of course he doesn't mean it. They never did anything extreme -they were like a bunch of rabbits, but nothing too bad (okay, well, they went all the way and Louis may have tied Harry up while the younger lad rode him and made him wears his football jersey and black lace panties. And he may have blindfolded him and gagged him. And Louis did fuck him in a plane, and school, and a bakery, and a restaurant-- but they never did any of the other kinky shit Louis wanted to do, Zayn swept him away before he was able to talk to Harry about it)- he just really loves getting to Zayn. And boy did Louis get to him.

 

“I should fucking beat the shit out of yo-”

 

“Zayn, shut up and go over there. I'll be over in a second,” Harry huffs out as his pinches the bridge of his nose. The two lads share one more set of death glares before Zayn stalks over to the other side of the hallway, his eyes on the pair. “You really didn't need to tell him that,” Harry sighs. He never planned on  _ not _ telling Zayn that Louis and he had a sexual thing going on before Harry met Zayn, that he was Harry's first and Harry may have had a tiny crush that was returned but he never actually got around to it because why does it matter? They didn't want to date and ruin their friendship, it's as simple as that. And he knew Zayn would have been an asshole about it and wouldn’t let Harry talk to Louis and he probably would have left him.

 

And now Harry’s kind of in love with that asshole so he wouldn’t leave him. He'd just ignore him.

 

“Oh yes, I did. I pissed him off so much, it was the best thing ever,” Louis chuckles and Harry can't help but smile fondly. He can't ever be mad at Louis. Honestly, he can't, he's tried so many times but the guy  has always been there for him. Always made him laugh and smile and made him feel better about himself.

 

“I need to go fix things with him. I'll talk to you later,” Louis nods and presses a kiss to Harry's forehead, his eyes meeting Zayn's as he winks. Louis watches as Zayn's jaw clenched and his hands tighten into fists.

 

“See you later Hazza,” Harry waves at him and once he's gone, his glare is back as he walks over to his boyfriend.

 

“You didn't text me last night,” Zayn says, deciding to avoid the Louis topic. Harry sighs.

 

“I said I'd text you when I got home, I didn't go home so I didn't text you.” Zayn lets out a breath.

 

“Where did you stay?” He already knows he won't like the answer. 

 

“With Louis and nothing happened before you flip. It doesn't even matter because you're a dick. How could you make fun of me like that? Your friends are already assholes to me because I'm small and feminine, I  don't need them to have more topics,” Zayn's eyes widen in anger.

 

“They make fun of you?” Zayn yells, his eyes dark with concern and anger. Harry nods. 

 

“When you aren't there. When you went to the bathroom one of the girls gave me a tampon, saying I'll probably need it. It was humiliating before you brought  _ that _ up, so now they'll just probably stick the damn things into my folders and shit. All thanks to you.” Zayn pulls Harry into a hug and kisses his head. Harry doesn't fight him and Zayn's so thankful for that.

 

“I'm sorry baby, I didn't think it was that big of a deal because for some reason I thought it was cute that you get that excited to be with me. Well, we aren't going to hang around with them anymore,” Harry looks up at him with wide eyes.

 

“They're your friends-”

 

“You're my boyfriend, it's gonna be you every time.” Harry smiles and nods.

 

“Thank you,” Zayn shushes him.

 

“Does this mean I'm forgiven?” Harry rolls his eyes and kisses him.

 

“That answer your question?” Harry asks when he pulls back. Zayn shakes his head.

 

“It's not clear, might need more hints.” Harry giggles and connects their lips together. He's so gone for this bad boy it's ridiculous.

 

And luckily for him, that bad boy is just as, if not more, gone for him.

 

“I love you Mary,” and Harry glares at him.

 

“I hate you,” and Zayn just chuckles happily.

 


End file.
